Eternal Love Blooms
by Valamon
Summary: Story about how Beelzemon meets a girl named Valeri and what they go through. Srry, not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Beelzemon had decided to go for a walk around town. He hadn't been walking for long when suddenly a distant sound reached his ears, almost like music. _What's that sound?_ He looked around.

Beelzemon started to follow it. As he walked, it grew louder. When he reached the Shinshuku High School, the music was ringing in his ears and bouncing around in his brain. As he surveyed the playground, he spotted a girl of about eighteen sitting in one of the swings, playing a flute. Lured by the music, he walked over to her. She had on a pair of blue khakis, a black shirt with a deep sea green water dragon coiled around a heart with a blood-red rose through the middle, a black digital watch, and worn out black tennis shoes. Her dishwater blonde hair was slightly messed up from being blown around by the wind.

The music she was playing was low and sorrowful. It made his spirit sink as he sat down in the swing beside her.

Suddenly the song ended and the girl opened her pale blue near grey eyes.

When she saw Beelzemon ,she jumped and blushed. "Oh, I didn't know I had an audience."

He grinned. "You're really good."

She blushed deeper and looked down at the ground. "Not really."

"Play another one."

"Hmm, alright." She raised the flute to her lips and started playing.

This song was higher and more joyous, which raised Beelzemon's spirits. After she was done, she set the flute down on her lap.

"Wow that was good."

"Thanks," She glanced at her watch and stood up. "Excuse me, I gotta go."

"Oh, alright. Bye." He watched as she walked away before standing up and walking off in the other direction.

The next day Beelzemon was out for an afternoon walk when the girl he had seen the other day on the other side of the street in front of him. She was walking quickly with her head bent, books pressed against her. Just as he was about to call out to her, a group consisting of about five boys came up behind her. One of them, a tall black haired boy wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, grabbed her arm and spun her around. The two seemed to be arguing, with the boy growing angry. Seeing this, Beelzemon quickened his pace. Suddenly the boy pushed the girl into the wall, causing her to drop her books and let out a startled squeak. The other boys crowded around them. Just as the boy pulled back his arm to hit her, Beelzemon grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked him away.

He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up until their faces were level.

"And _just_ what do ya think _yer_ doin' ya stupid little brat?!" Beelzemon snarled into the startled boy's face.

The boy cringed under Beelzemon's fierce glare and gulped. "I-I-I was just…aw, crap."

"That's what I thought," Beelzemon dropped the boy. "Now get outta here, before I get mad."

The boys scrambled to get away from the Viral Digimon.

"Stupid humans." he muttered as he watched them run. He turned to the girl, who was watching him with a mixture of fear, confusion, and awe. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Help me."

"'Cause I felt like it."

"Oh. Well, I'd better get going," She bent down and picked up her books. "Thank you." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Why don't I walk ya home?"

"Um, er, I don't know…." She blushed lightly and looked away.

"Come on," he urged. "Whatcha gonna do if those boys decided to come and get ya before ya got home, hmm?"

"I don't know…I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used to anyone helping me."

"We got somethin' in common then; I'm not used ta helpin' anyone."

"I'm Valeri, but you can call me Val…if you want." Valeri said shyly.

"I'm Beelzemon."

"Not ta be rude or nothin' but are you a Digimon?"

"Yes, ain't it obvious?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure."

The two started walking.

"Hey, Val, why do those boys bother ya?"

"'Cause they think it's funny. Dagger likes to hurt me, I don't know why though. Not like I do anythin' to 'im."

Beelzemon scowled. "He's a moron, morons are like that. I've been around here long enough ta figure that out."

"I understand that. Well, here's my house."

Beelzemon looked up at the house then looked back at Valeri. "Nice place. Well, I'll probably be seein' ya around. Bye."

"Wait, would you like to…come in for a minute?" Valeri asked shyly.

"Can I? I guess so."

They walked inside and went into the kitchen. Valeri set her books on the kitchen table before sitting down.

Beelzemon sat down and watched Valeri as she started on her homework. He picked up one of Valeri's books and started flipping through it; it turned out to be a sketchbook.

Then they heard the door open and close.

Yuri, Valeri's older sister appeared in the doorway. Beelzemon glanced up at her. She had sapphire blue eyes, long light blonde hair put up in a ponytail. She wore a denim mini-skirt, a pink skin-tight belly shirt, fake red nails, and low-heeled sandals. Disgusted, Beelzemon quickly looked back at the sketchbook. Valeri did not take any notice of her sister as she walked over and dropped her purse and books on the table. Then she opened the refrigerator door and started looking through it.

"Ohh," she groaned. "There's nothing to eat and I'm starving! Val, when's dinner?"

"In an hour."

Yuri let the door slam shut. "Can't you make it now?" she whined. "Wait, what _is_ for dinner?"

"I don't know, you choose."

"Hmm, how 'bout spaghetti?"

"Alright, I'll start on it right now." Valeri got up and started rummaging through the cabinets.

Satisfied, Yuri went into her room.

"Would ya like anything?" asked Valeri, pulling out a strainer.

"Huh? Uh…not really." He could feel and hear his stomach protesting.

Valeri giggled, causing Beelzemon to go red in the face and grin meekly. "Sounds like your stomach doesn't agree with you." She walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and took out a bowl of grapes. She set it down in front of him and returned to preparing the meal.

Yuri walked in and sat down beside Beelzemon. As he popped grapes in his mouth, Yuri tried to strike up a conversation but he either did not reply or gave short ones.

Seeing Beelzemon's distress, Valeri spoke up. "Hey Beelzemon, you wanna stay for dinner?"

Beelzemon looked up at her in surprise. "Really? I…uh can't. Sorry."

"Oh, alright." The disappointment in her voice was unmistakable, although she tried to hide it.

"I really should be goin' now, see ya tamorrow."

Valeri was not really listening since she was looking for a pot. When she did not answer, Beelzemon walked towards the door.

Valeri straightened up. "Bye."

"C'ya." Beelzemon called as he walked out the front door.

Valeri set the pot on the stove.

"He's cute." Yuri said, looking at her reflection in her mirror.

"You think all the guys you meet are cute."

"Or sexy. But he's both," Yuri said, watching Beelzemon through the window. "I mean, did you see that six pack? Talk about _sexy_."

"Yuri, he's not even human!"

"He's not? Then what is he, an alien?"

Valeri just shook her head in annoyance and continued making dinner. Annoyed at being ignored, Yuri kept pestering her sister until she said irritably, "He's a Digimon!" and went back to watching the noodles cook.

Yuri stared dumbfounded at Valeri for a moment before shaking her head and taking out her cell phone. As she dialed in one of her friend's number, Valeri went into the living room and sat on the couch. After a few minutes, she went back into the kitchen and finished dinner. Then she gathered up her books, fixed Yuri and herself a plate, and went to her room, which was actually the basement since there were not enough bedrooms for all three of them to have a room. She sat down at her desk and started to finish her homework as she ate.

Shadow, her dusty black kitten, came slinking down the stairs, sat down in the middle of the floor, and watched her intently. "Mew."

Valeri looked down at him and smiled. "Sorry, you don't get any."

"Mrrow!" He meowed pitifully. His meow sounded more like a squeak.

She giggled. "No silly, squeaker. You can't have any."

After Valeri finished, she went upstairs to drop off her plate and put up the leftovers. The entire time she was doing this Shadow followed her. Valeri went back downstairs and got into her nightclothes, turned on her alarm clock and her stereo before crawling into bed.

Shadow jumped up onto the bed, curled up beside her on the pillow, and went to sleep to her gently stroking him. Valeri fell asleep to the rhythmic rumbling of the content kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Valeri was making breakfast when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the Viral Digimon. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Hey. I came ta see ya," he said, walking through the door. "Somethin' smells good."

"I'm making breakfast. Would you like some?"

"I guess. Whatcha makin'?"

"Pancakes and bacon. I usually make small breakfasts on the weekdays."

They walked into the kitchen and Beelzemon sat down while Valeri went back to watching the bacon. Yuri was nowhere in sight, but that didn't matter to him since he did not especially like her.

After breakfast, they walked to school. When they reached the entrance, Valeri told him goodbye. "Bye."

"Alright, I'll be waiting right here."

"See that tall oak tree over there?" she asked, pointing to a large tree on the other side of the parking lot. "We can meet there. Ya know, so you don't scare everybody."

Beelzemon grinned mischievously. "Aww, but I like doin' that. It's especially funny ta hear these one girls scream when I scare 'em." He snickered and walked down the steps, waving to Valeri as she walked inside. He walked over to the oak tree and climbed up to the lower branches. For about an hour, he lay concealed in the tree and watched the clouds as they lazily floated overhead. Somewhere in the branches above, a bird's song rang out. _It's a pretty decent day. Too bad Val's gotta be cooped up in that dreary place. I don't understand why humans even have schools, 'course I don't understand humans much either. _And with that, he dropped off to sleep.

Beelzemon bolted awake to a loud noise that sounded almost like a bell. He saw the teenagers streaming out of the front doors and cursed himself for sleeping for so long. He jumped down out of the tree, startling several teenagers, and leaned against it as he waited for Valeri. When he did not see her anywhere among the throngs of teenagers, he assumed that she was just late. But after a few more minutes he got fed up waiting and walked to her house. He walked right in without knocking and went into the kitchen, where Yuri was sitting at the table with one of her friends. Yuri's friend Sasha stared wide-eyed at Beelzemon as he walked in.

"Where's Val?"

"In her room. She ran home just before school let out, she seemed pretty upset."

"Where's her room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left. I gotta warn ya though, careful going down those stairs. I don't know how she does it, but those steps are steep. The last time I went down 'em I fell and nearly broke somethin'."

Beelzemon walked down the hallway, the conversation between the girls following him, and found the door. He carefully made his way downstairs. It was dark except for the light that came from a small lamp above an aquarium. Luckily, he could see in the dark otherwise he would have tripped over the books sprawled out in front of him. He carefully made his way over to Valeri's bed, where she was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest and her face buried in her lap. He could hear faint sobbing.

"Val, you alright?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Huh?" She looked up at him, allowing him to see the jagged cut on her cheek that was oozing blood and other bruises. Her hair was disheveled and tears stained her cheeks, mixing with the blood. "Beelzemon? Oh, Beelzemon, those boys beat me up at school today!"

Beelzemon could feel his blood boiling. _Damn those boys! When I get a hold of 'em I'm gonna rip 'em ta shreds! But first I need to help Valeri. Why do I even feel the need to do this? I've never thought about helping a human before or Digimon for that matter._ He put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

Valeri pressed her cheek against his side. "Why, why do they hate me so much? Everyone seems to hate me. I don't see why though, I didn't do anything," She sighed. "It's like the world's against me for no reason at all. I haven't felt this way since Mom got divorced and we had to move."

"I don't hate you. I always thought the way you do. Especially when I was a Rookie. The other Digimon were always against me because I was so weak. The higher level Digimon loved to torment me. I couldn't take anymore and left the Digital World, coming here. But here I was rejected even worse, since I wasn't human. Everyone was afraid of me. I realized that it was fun to frighten the humans, but it didn't last long. One time I messed with the wrong humans-Tamers-and got hurt badly by their Digimon," He could feel tears stinging his eyes as memories flooded back. "After that I hated all humans, because of the way I was treated."

Valeri hugged him tightly. "It's alright," she said soothingly. "That's all in the past. And, no matter what, I will never treat you badly 'cause you're my friend."

Beelzemon was taken aback by Valeri's words. He buried his face in her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

Valeri could feel his tears soaking her shirt but didn't mind.

A minute later Beelzemon had recollected himself and was talking Valeri into coming upstairs. "Come on, let's get your wounds looked at."

"Alright."

The two went upstairs into the bathroom, where Beelzemon examined her wounds. She had a jagged cut on her left cheek that was still bleeding and several bruises. There were red marks and several bruises on her right cheek. Her throat had bruises from where Dagger had tried to choke her and her bottom lip was bleeding.

After he had cleaned and bandaged her face (and cleaned his shirt), he took her to the park.

"What are we doing here?" Valeri asked when they reached it.

Beelzemon smiled secretively. "You'll see." He led her to an area blocked by large bushes.

Valeri looked up at him curiously. "Why are we here? It's just a bunch of bushes."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and pushed her through. Valeri gasped at the sight she beheld: a large rose garden.

There was a large variety of different types and colors, from a blood-red climbing rose to an orange long-stem.

Beelzemon came up behind her and watched as she looked around. "I'm guessin' that ya like it." he said, grinning.

"Yes I do. It's so…so-" she stopped, unable to find the right word.

"Unbelievable?"

"Yeah, that's right! Unbelievable," She turned and looked at him. "How did you find this place?"

Beelzemon looked around, sighed, and frowned slightly. "I found this place when I was running from the Tamers and their Digimon."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, you didn't know." He cast one last fleeting glance at the garden before turning and walking out.

_Oh, no. Now he's probably mad at me. _Valeri thought as she followed him as he walked down the path.

Suddenly, as if to match the mood, it started to rain. Beelzemon kept walking, shoulders hunched with his thumbs in his belts, completely lost in thought.

Valeri ran and caught up with him. "Beelzemon?"

He ignored her.

Valeri looked down sadly; she had not meant to upset him. _Great, I really did it this time. _She hooked her arm around his and rested her head against his arm.

This startled Beelzemon a bit, but he quickly got over it. He pulled his arm out of hers, removed his jacket, and draped it over her head.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Aren't you getting wet?"

"Yeah, but it don't bother me none."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The umbrella."

"No prob. Anything for you."

"Beelzemon, you're the best."

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I am sometimes." he said casually, trying to hide his embarrassment.

After they got to her house, Beelzemon was thoroughly soaked. Valeri helped him to dry off and to dry off his jacket.

Just as he was putting it on, there was a loud crash from the living room and a black blur came streaking into the kitchen and up Beelzemon's leg.

"Yeow! What the heck is that?" he asked, pointing to the kitten clinging to his hip.

"Shadow! You naughty kitty, what did you do this time?" Valeri scolded Shadow as she gently tried to pry the kitten off.

Shadow just dug his claws deeper into Beelzemon's hip. Beelzemon yelped in pain and grabbed Shadow by the scruff of the neck and tried to pull him off, but stopped when it started to hurt worse.

"I'm sorry Beelzemon. I'll have him off in a minute," Just then, the telephone started ringing. Valeri sighed and left Beelzemon trying to pull the persistent kitten off while she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi hun. This is Mom."

"Oh, hi Mom! How's the case going?"

"Just fine. I'm coming home tomorrow. So, how's it goin'? Haven't burned down the house yet, I hope."

"No. I can't wait for you to come home."

Valeri giggled when Beelzemon sputtered out a curse word as the kitten yowled loudly. "Damn it!"

"What was that?!"

"Just a sec."

Valeri set down the phone and walked over to Beelzemon just as he pleaded, "Val, get this freakin' fur ball offa me!"

Valeri cupped one hand under Shadow and used the other to carefully remove his claws. After a few seconds, she finally got the claws undone.

Beelzemon sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Still holding Shadow, Valeri walked over and picked up the phone. "Sorry Mom. Shadow was causing trouble again."

"Oh, Ok. Where's your sister? I would like to talk to her."

"She's not-" She heard the front door open. "Actually, she's right here. Yuri! Mom's on the phone!"

"She is? Gimme the phone!" Yuri snatched the phone from her sister's hand.

"You're welcome. Come on Beelzemon, let's go to my room."

They walked downstairs to her room and Valeri flipped on the light. Beelzemon looked around in surprise. _Now this is a bedroom! _Near the back wall was her bed, covered with a sheet that had dragon designs on it and two pillows. Along the wall on the left side of the room was an ash-wood dresser that had hand-drawn dragon pictures taped to the mirror, an alarm clock on the edge nearest the bed, several dragon figurines, a book, and two red candles under the mirror. A small space on the right side of the room was occupied by an oak bookcase with almost every shelf full fantasy and animal books, except for the one in the very middle, which had a large collection of dragon figurines on it. Next to the bookcase was small table with an aquarium with a small mud colored snake lying in a deep bowl of water. There was also a TV, an Xbox, a stereo, and a CD holder on a shelf and table near the door. Next to the table was a computer desk with a lamp, laptop, and a pencil holder on it. There was also a chair. Dragon posters covered every bare spot on her walls. Beelzemon looked up and saw that the ceiling, which was midnight blue with silver clouds and glow-in-the-dark stars, had a couple of dragon posters on it as well. Valeri's books were strewn across the navy blue carpet.

Valeri set Shadow down and walked over to the aquarium. She lifted the lid. "Do you like snakes?"

"I don't mind them much, why?" He watched as she took out the small snake. "Oh."

She handed it to him and he took it rather reluctantly.

He watched as it wrapped itself around his arm. "Uh, is it supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, his name is Kazel. He's a baby Ball Python, quite harmless."

Beelzemon felt squeamish. He made a face and held out his arm to Valeri. "That's nice. Now could ya put 'im up?"

"Sure." She uncoiled Kazel and put him back in his aquarium. Then she walked over and sat on her bed. She watched Beelzemon as he examined the pictures on her mirror.

"Didja make these yourself?"

Valeri got up and walked over to him. "Do you like them?"

"I've never seen anything like 'em before."

"I hope not. Wouldn't want people stealin' my ideas."

"Nope."

"I'm going upstairs to make dinner and finish my chores. You can stay down here and look around if you want. Just be careful not to break anythin'." she said as she walked upstairs.

Valeri went into the kitchen, took out a couple of frozen pizzas out of the freezer, and put them in the oven. Then she picked up the broom and started sweeping the floor.

After awhile Beelzemon walked into the kitchen and saw Valeri washing the dishes. "Need any help?"

"Not really. But if you want to, you can."

He walked over and started rinsing the dishes and putting them in the drainer. After the dishes were finished, Valeri checked on the pizzas.

"They'll be done soon."

"Good, I'm starvin'."

Yuri walked in and announced that she was going to a friend's house. The two were too busy cleaning up the cabinets to notice her and she left in a huff. After the pizza was finished, Valeri took them out and put them on a couple of plates.

"Beelzemon, don't eat so fast!" she scolded, for he had started cramming his face as soon as she had set the plate down in front of him.

"Shorry." he said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full either! It's impolite."

He swallowed his mouthful. "Yes, Mother." he said teasingly, chuckling.

Pretending to be insulted, Valeri stalked into the living room and slumped down in one of the chairs.

Beelzemon got up, went into the living room, and stood in front of her chair. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I was just kiddin'."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

While Valeri flipped through the channels, Beelzemon went and got the pizza. He came back and looked at the action movie she had picked out.

"How 'bout this one?" Valeri asked.

"Sure." he answered. He set the plates on the table and sat down beside her in the chair, squishing her against the side.

"What _are_ you doin'?! There isn't enough room for the both of us!"

"I can fix that," He picked her up and set her on his lap. "Better?"

Valeri, completely surprised by Beelzemon's actions, smiled shyly and blushed deeply. "I-I guess. That was…unexpected."

"That's good. I'd hate ta be predictable."

Even though Beelzemon usually like action movies, this one was too boring. Before the end, he had dozed off.

Valeri had been wondering why Beelzemon was so quiet, since he had been commenting on the movie for quite some time, when she heard him snoring softly and felt his head fall against her back. She smiled at his sleeping form. _Must have been too boring for him. I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to sleep here just for tonight._ She got up slowly and gently shook him awake.

"Hmm? Uhm?" he mumbled sleepily, looking up at her through unfocused and half-closed eyes. He yawned.

"Come on, big guy. Let's get you downstairs."

With some difficulty, they walked downstairs. Valeri got Beelzemon settled at the end of her bed before he fell back asleep. She went upstairs and got ready for bed before going back to her room and getting into bed. She lay awake for a while staring at the ceiling and listening to Beelzemon's gentle breathing before finally drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Valeri awoke twenty minutes before her alarm clock. She went upstairs and got dressed, then went back downstairs. She sat at her desk and drew, glancing at Beelzemon every now and again. Suddenly the alarm went off, causing Valeri to jump and Beelzemon to wake with a start and fall off the bed, smacking his head against the wall.

Valeri rushed over and knelt beside him. "Beelzemon, you alright?"

He sat up, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Not like a bump on the head is gonna kill me or nothin'."

Valeri smiled and stood up. She collected her books and waited for Beelzemon to get up before going upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.

Beelzemon walked in and sat down beside her. He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, partially closing his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit." he replied with a yawn.

"After you drop me off you can come back here to sleep."

"But what about that group of boys?"

"It's Ok. They won't bother me today; they'll be too busy tormenting someone else. Oh! Come on, it's time to go." She stood up and walked to the front door.

Beelzemon slowly pulled himself to his feet and followed Valeri as she walked outside. When they reached the school, Valeri had to keep convincing Beelzemon that she would be fine before he left.

Beelzemon walked back to Valeri's house and crashed on the couch. A while later he got up and, after raiding the refrigerator, went down to Valeri's room. He was examining one of her pictures when Shadow jumped up on the desk, upsetting the pencil holder and causing its contents to spill all over the desk.

"Oh, ya stupid fur ball! Get down! NOW!"

Beelzemon chased the kitten off and started picking up the pencils when he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the desk. It was only partially drawn but he could tell it was going to be a dragon and better than the others. After examining it a little longer, he continued picking up the pencils. After he put them up, he found something to occupy himself until it was time to pick up Valeri.

Valeri was in the middle of showing Beelzemon how to make sautéed mushrooms and onions when her mother, Ms. Shinshiju, walked in. She had long brown hair put up in a ponytail, hazel eyes, a blue business suit, and black low heels. She was also carrying a briefcase in one hand and a laptop in the other.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi Val how-" Her voice trailed off when she saw Beelzemon. "Uh, Val? Can I talk to ya for a sec?"

"Sure." She turned to Beelzemon. "Alright, all you have to do is cut up the onions like I showed you, when you're done, come get me. Got it?"

"Yup."

Valeri walked into the living room, where her mom was waiting. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What the he is that thing in there?!" Ms. Shinshiju demanded, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "And what happened to your face?"

Valeri touched one of the bruises on her face. "I got beat up at school, but that's not the point. He's not a thing, he's a Digimon, and his name is Beelzemon. He's my friend."

"Your…friend? Val that thing-"

"Beelzemon." Valeri interjected.

"Whatever. It's not even human!"

"So, what's so bad about that?"

"What's so bad?! Val, that thing's dangerous!"

"You don't know that!"

"The way he looks is enough to tell you that!"

"No, no it's not. You don't know him! You're always tellin' me 'Don't judge others by their looks' but that's exactly what you're doing! Judging Beelzemon by his looks!"

Ms. Shinshiju sighed. "Val, I'm only doing what's best for you."

"How?! By keeping me from my friends? Every time I finally find a friend, either you say I can't see them or Yuri steals them from me," She paused to take a deep breath. "I'm _so_ sick of you telling me who I can or can't have as a friend! Mom, I love you, but stop controlling my life!"

Ms. Shinshiju stared at her daughter, dumbfounded. This was the first time Valeri had ever raised her voice to her.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Beelzemon spoke; he had apparently been listening to the two fighting. "I guess I should leave now."

The two looked over at him in surprise.

"No, you don't have to." Valeri said almost pleadingly.

"I think I should, least 'til things cool down here," As he walked past the two, he stopped and turned to Valeri. "Don't worry," he said, ruffling her hair. "I'll probably come back tamorrow."

Valeri watched sadly as he walked out the front door and closed it behind him. She knew he was not going to come back, it always happened when somebody would tell her that they would.

Ms. Shinshiju could feel her heart sink as she watched Valeri. "Val, I-"

"Forget about it," Valeri said dully, walking towards the hallway. "Just leave me alone," She stopped at the kitchen doorway. "You can finish dinner." Then she walked downstairs, where she lay down on her bed, crying silently.

Ms. Shinshiju walked into the kitchen and dropped down in one of the chairs. She put her head in her hand and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later Valeri was mopping the kitchen floor when there came a small knock at the door.

"Coming! Who could that be?" She set aside the mop and carefully made her way across the room to the front door.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Beelzemon, but something was wrong. He was leaning against the doorframe, panting for breath, and one of his hands were covering his chest where Valeri noticed the material was ripped to shreds and blood was seeping through. The acrid smell of burned leather and flesh filled the air. Blood trickled down his chin and there was a bruise on his left cheek.

"Beelzemon, what happened?!" She caught him as he crumpled to the ground.

"Got…ambushed…ohhh…." He collapsed against her, causing Valeri to stagger under the sudden weight. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned on her for support as she led him to the living room, but he stopped her, saying that they needed to go to her room.

"Are you sure?"

He took a deep, but painful, breath. "If I don't now, I won't be able to later. Besides your mom'll be so mad if she finds me here, wounded or not."

Progress was slow as they made their way to her room, down the stairs, and to her bed. She helped him to peel off his shirt and tuck it in his belts after he had removed his jacket, gun, arm guards, and gloves. Then she ran upstairs to get bandages. She came back down stairs with a roll of gauze, a bowl of water, and a washrag. She set everything on the dresser and, after getting the rag wet, started cleaning the blood off his chest, gingerly dabbing around his wounds, blushing lightly.

Beelzemon remained perfectly still, completely tensed up the entire time, wincing from the pain. He was blushing slightly. His blush deepened when Valeri wiped some water off that was trickling down his chest with her bare hand, causing him to tremble, his stomach to tighten, and his tail to slap the wall. He inhaled sharply.

Valeri grimaced when she saw the actual wounds. It looked liked some creature had raked him with sharp claws that were on fire, burning as they made deep gashes and cutting most of his pale flesh to ribbons. She began to slowly and gently wrap him up in the gauze, but stopped when he cried out in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Beelzemon! Are you Ok?"

"No, I'm not Ok! I spent I-don't-know-how-long traversing the town justa get beat up by one of the Tamers! So no, I'm not Ok. I just wanna be left alone." He slumped back against the pillow.

"But I need to finish bandaging you up."

"Worry 'bout that later."

"But-"

"No!"

Persistently, Valeri started bandaging him up again. Beelzemon sat still until she accidentally put too much pressure on the deepest cut, causing him to yell in pain and anger and make Valeri jump.

Unable to stop himself, he tore the gauze out of the astonished girl's hand. "I told ya ta leave me ALONE!" he snarled.

Tears began to form in Valeri's eyes. She hung her head sadly. "I was only trying to help. I'm sorry; I'll leave you alone now."

Beelzemon silently cursed himself and grabbed Valeri's wrist as she got up to leave. She turned and looked at him, tears trickling down her face. He pulled her down and, even though it hurt him terrible, hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Val. I didn't meant ta yell at ya. It's just-"

"It's alright, Beelzemon. I understand." She hugged him gently and pulled back.

Beelzemon wiped away her tears and let her finish bandaging him up. After she was finished, Valeri went upstairs to put up the things she had used for Beelzemon and to finish her chores. After she was done, she went back downstairs and saw Beelzemon was asleep so she sat at her desk and started finishing the picture she had been working on.

When Beelzemon awoke, he felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see Shadow curled up, fast asleep. He reached down to push the kitten off, but, deciding against it, rested his hand on Shadow's side. Shadow flinched and stretched, but did not wake.

Valeri walked over and crouched down beside the bed. "How do you feel?"

"A bit better. Sore mostly."

"That's good. Need anything?"

"No. Not right now." He shivered slightly.

Valeri noticed this and started looking through her dresser drawers. Beelzemon propped himself up on one elbow, causing Shadow to slide down. The sleepy kitten got up, stretched, and curled up next to Beelzemon's thigh, resting his chin on the Digimon's hip.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Lookin' for a sheet to cover you up with. Aha! Found one." She pulled out a thin green sheet.

She started to unfold it as Beelzemon objected. "Ya really don't haveta. I'll be fine without it."

Valeri threw it over him and started straightening it out. "Is that better? Or do you want another?"

"Well…" Beelzemon halted, tapping his chin. "Not really, but I wouldn't mind another."

Valeri dug through her drawers and took out a thin red and black blanket. She started spreading it out over him. As she leaned over to straighten out the blanket on the other side of Beelzemon, he put his arms around her, catching her by surprise.

"Thank you." Beelzemon said quietly.

"What for?"

"For everythin', especially for bein' my friend."

Valeri blushed. "You're welcome," she said awkwardly. "But I should be thanking you for the same thing."

Beelzemon let go of her and she straightened up. She walked over to her stereo, turned on the CD player, and pressed the play button. As she walked back and stood beside the bed, music poured from the speakers and quickly filled the room with the sound of "Over and Under" by Egypt Central. "Are you hungry?"

"Umm, yeah."

"What do ya want?"

He shrugged.

"I can bring down what were having for dinner."

"And what would that be?"

"Pizza."

"Hum, sounds good ta me."

"All we have to do is wait for Mom to get back with it. How much do you want?"

"The whole thing!" He grinned.

Valeri giggled. "You can't have the whole thing! You gotta save some for us."

"Oh, fine." Beelzemon said sulkily, folding his arms across his bandaged chest.

After a couple minutes, they heard Ms. Shinshiju calling for Valeri. "Val, pizza's here!"

"Alright, I'll be right back." She got up and went upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and took up the foam plate that was sitting on the table. Then she started picking up slices, two for her and four for Beelzemon. She walked downstairs and set the plate on the bed. She watched Beelzemon as he scarfed down the pizza.

Beelzemon noticed that Valeri was not eating. "Ain't ya gonna eat?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes in a minute. I'm not hungry just yet."

Beelzemon shrugged and continued eating. After he was done, Valeri took the plate upstairs and ate a slice before putting the other back. Then she went back downstairs.

"Hey Val? Where are ya gonna sleep tonight, ya know since occupyin' your bed?"

Valeri tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Umm, I could sleep on the couch."

"I guess that'll work."

Valeri grabbed all the things she was going to need, alarm clock, pillows, blankets, and clothes, and took them upstairs. She made up her bed and got dressed in her nightclothes. She went back downstairs, made sure Beelzemon was comfortable and told him goodnight before going back upstairs and telling her mom goodnight. Then she went into the living room and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school Beelzemon was watching TV when Valeri came downstairs. She looked unhappy.

"Hey, toots. What's wrong?"

Valeri tossed her books on the desk. "I had a terrible day at school. First, I got in trouble for being thirty seconds late. Thirty seconds! Then, Dagger and his group made me dropped my books on my foot and trip. The kids at school wouldn't leave me alone and kept picking on me. I got hit in the face with a basketball, _and then _somehow-I guess I wasn't paying attention-I ran into a wall."

"I would say."

"And to top it all off, I'm completely exhausted."

"Poor gal. Come sit down." Beelzemon scooted over to let Valeri sit down.

"So, how did _your _day go?" Valeri asked as she untied her shoes.

"Just fine, if a little boring. I sat here watching TV most of the time, waiting for you."

She pulled her legs up. "And how do you feel?"

"A heck of a lot better."

"Well, if you don't mind. I think I'll take a nap." Valeri said, stifling a yawn.

"By all means." Beelzemon pulled the covers back and moved over more.  
Valeri leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes gratefully. Beelzemon pulled the covers up over her._ She looks so pretty asleep. Huh, I never thought I'd like a human. But she seems different; she makes me feel like I belong. And she actually cares about me._ He ran his claws through her hair and across her cheek before returning to watching TV, moving closer to Valeri so that he was against her back.

An hour later Valeri awoke feeling refreshed. The two went upstairs to the kitchen. Beelzemon was rummaging through the fridge while Valeri was reading a book.

"What are _YOU_ doing here?!"

Startled, Beelzemon banged his head on the top shelf and Valeri looked up from her book to see her mother standing in the doorway. She was wearing a housecoat and had a cup in one hand and a paper in the other.

Beelzemon straightened up, rubbing his head. "Why should that concern you?"

"Because this is my house and I don't want you in it!"

"Well that's too bad, 'cause I'm in it and I'm not leavin'."

Valeri looked at Beelzemon then her mother. "Please don't fight you guys. You know how I feel about that."

"Then tell him to leave."

He put a hand on his hip. "She don't haveta."

"Why you-"

"Stop it!" Valeri cried, standing up.

Beelzemon and Ms. Shinshiju looked at Valeri in mild surprise.

"You guys are actin' like a couple of children fighting like this! Mom, you should know better. You tell us not to act this way but here you are, doing exactly that."

"You're right dear, I'm sorry. That was very childish of me."

Yuri appeared behind her mother. "What was all that yellin' about?"

"Nothing Yuri, go back to whatever you were doing." Ms. Shinshiju said dismissively.

Yuri shrugged and left.

"I'm sorry too, Val."

"It's alright. At least you guys stopped."

"I'm just curious but, what happened to your friend?" She gestured towards Beelzemon's bandaged chest, patches of blood blotted it.

"I got attacked."

"I bet that hurt."

"You have no idea."

"Well, I need to get back to work. Lawsuits don't write themselves ya know." She turned and left the room.

Beelzemon turned to Valeri. "I can't find anythin' ta eat. Can ya help?"

She smiled. "Sure."

After they ate, they walked into the living room. Just as they sat down there came a knock at the door. Valeri got up and went to answer it. She opened the door and was greeted by a man that was in his late thirties with sandy blonde hair and steel grey eyes. He wore a dark green t-shirt and black jeans.

The man's eyes lit up at the sight of Valeri. "Hello, Valeri," he said with a smile. "Long time no see. How's my favorite girl? You're even prettier than ya used ta be."

Valeri gasped. "Oh my God! Mom! MOM!"

Ms. Shinshiju dashed into the foyer. "Val, what' wrong?" She caught sight of the man. "Oh, God…."

Beelzemon walked in. "What's all the fuss about?"

The man gasped at the sight of the demonic viral.

Valeri quickly ushered Beelzemon into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

Valeri dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs. "He's my dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He…he's not a nice person."

"Really?" Beelzemon asked, sitting down in the chair next to her. "How so?"

"He would get drunk and beat me when Mom was gone. He also did some other things I don't want to mention."

Beelzemon scowled. "How could he allowed to do that to ya?!"

"He wasn't. He went to jail and we moved away after Mom divorced him."

"I-" He was interrupted by shouting coming from the living room.

"How dare you come back?! You bastard, how _DARE_ you come back, and after all you did to us, to Valeri?!"

Valeri put her face in her hands. "Not again."

Beelzemon put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be Ok."

Valeri shook her head. The arguing went on for about ten more minutes before Valeri could not take it anymore.

"Make them stop!" she pleaded. "Please make them stop…." She began to sob.

Beelzemon stood up and stalked into the living room, where Ms. Shinshiju and Valeri's father were standing in the middle of the room in an intense argument. He grabbed Valeri's father roughly by the back of his collar and started dragging him out of the room. A shocked Ms. Shinshiju followed behind them.

"Wha-what the fuck do ya think you're doin'?!" the man demanded, flailing about uselessly.

The Digimon held on tightly. "I'm kickin' yer worthless ass out; you're upsettin' poor Val. And I won't stand for that ya stupid loud-mouthed jerk!" He opened the door and threw the man out into the grass. "And don't come back or I'll blow your damn head off!" Then he shut the door. He went back into the kitchen, where Ms. Shinshiju was trying to calm down her daughter, and stood beside Valeri. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright now, Val. He's gone."

Valeri wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Beelzemon."

"I know what'll cheer ya up. Come with me."

He grabbed her wrist and led her to the front door.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He led her all the way to the rose garden in the park, where they sat and examined the roses.

"Thanks for bringing me here, I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome, Val."

Beelzemon had unsheathed a piece of grass and was fiddling with it, trying to muster up the confidence to tell Valeri what was on his mind. "Um, Val. There's somethin' I wanna ask ya."

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes…wait, how so? As a friend?"

"Umm…well, kinda…."

"Wait, wait. Are you…trying to ask me out or somethin'?" Valeri asked, bewildered.

Beelzemon blushed deeply and looked down at the ground.

Valeri smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her in surprise then looked away. He cleared his throat nervously. "Well, umm…isn't it time to go home?"

"But why?"

"Umm, what if your mom wants you to do somethin'?"

"Good point. Let's get going."

As they walked back to the house, Beelzemon kept his distance from Valeri, which puzzled her. After they got home, Valeri busied herself with making dinner while Beelzemon went downstairs. After she got it started, her mother came in to finish it so Valeri went downstairs. She saw Beelzemon lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She walked over to the bed. Beelzemon cast a fleeting glance at her before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Beelzemon, why are you acting this way? It's as if you're trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Beelzemon said with a sigh. "I did. What with asking that stupid question and all. I expected you to say no and leave. Not yes and…you know."

"But why would I say no? I do like you, a lot. You're the only friend I've had for a long time."

"I never had a friend before or felt this way before. It's…confusing. I just need some alone time, that's all." He sighed and looked away.

"Oh, Ok. I'll go upstairs and leave you alone then."

Beelzemon listened as she walked upstairs. _What is this strange feeling? Every time I'm around her, I get this weird feeling and my stomach gets tied up in knots. Hmmm…it felt funny when she kissed me. _He put his hand on his cheek. _What would it be like to actually kiss her? Rrrr, STUPID Beelzemon! _He slapped himself across the face. _She probably only likes you as a friend, ya stupid moron!_ Tears of rage trickled unchecked down his face. He buried his face in the pillow.

Valeri sat on the couch, completely oblivious to all that was around her as she thought about what had happened earlier. _Maybe I took him the wrong way when he asked me if I liked him. _She put her face in her hands. _God, I am sooo STUPID! Why would he like me as more than a friend, anyway? I am, after all, just a human. He said he hates humans. He deserves another Digimon, one that can take care of herself, not some weak human. _Valeri fought the tears that threatened to spill. She curled up in the corner of the couch, which was how her mom found her an hour later, fast asleep.

Valeri avoided going down into her room, where Beelzemon was residing, and he avoided going upstairs. And when he did, he checked to see if Valeri was there first. If she was then he avoided that room.

It went on like this for nearly a week, but it was Beelzemon who finally gave in and went to talk to Valeri. He found her sitting curled up in a corner of the couch, drawing.

Beelzemon swallowed and took a deep breath. "Val, I need ta talk to ya," he announced as bravely as he could, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Val looked up at him in surprise. "You do?" She stood up. "About what?"

"Well, umm, err…" He took a deep breath to try to calm himself and keep his limbs from trembling. "I really like you…."

Valeri looked away. "I didn't think that you would, ya know 'cause I'm human. I'm weak and can't fend for myself and, since you said you hated humans…." She dropped her gaze sadly.

"No no no no! Val I like you for who you are, not just 'cause you're human." Beelzemon said as he walked over to the couch.

Valeri looked up at him. "Well, I…really like you too…."

Beelzemon was taken aback. "I thought you only wanted to be friends and nothing more 'cause I was a Digimon."

"Of course not! There's actually something I wanted to tell you…." she said, standing up.

"I have something I want ta say too."

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"No, _you_ go first."

Beelzemon snapped his fingers. "I know! We'll say it at the same time!"

"Alright."

Both took a deep breath before blurting out, "I love you!"

They stared at the each other, dazed and confused.

Valeri was the first to recover. She blinked owlishly. "Really?"

"Y-yes, you?"

"Yes!"

They threw their arms around each other in a timid hug. After a moment, they pulled back, a light blush on their cheeks.

Beelzemon chuckled nervously.

Valeri looked down at her hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. She clasped them together to keep them from shaking.

Beelzemon noticed this and took them in his own.

Valeri looked up at him, blushing deeper, and smiled shyly.

Beelzemon grinned shyly and blushed deeper as well.

"Well, hello. What do we have here?"

Valeri and Beelzemon jumped and pulled away from each other quickly.

Yuri looked from one to the other. Both were blushing bright red and looking in opposite directions. "Ooooh. Val's got a boyfriend!" She giggled.

Valeri flushed deeply.

"Get outta here!" Beelzemon barked.

Yuri squeaked in surprise and dashed out of the room.

Beelzemon cackled evilly.

Valeri frowned. "That wasn't very nice, Beelzemon."

He shrugged. "So? It was funny."

Valeri sighed and walked out of the room.

Confused, Beelzemon followed her. "What, did I say something wrong?"

They walked downstairs to her room. Valeri sat down on the bed and Beelzemon sat down beside her.

"Valeri…?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For laughing at yer sister."

Valeri smiled. "Oh don't be. It was kinda funny actually."

Beelzemon grinned. He timidly reached out and put his hand on hers.

Valeri blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Um Val? Could ya help take off these bandages, they're really startin' ta bother me."

"Alright." Valeri blushed lightly as she started taking off the bandages.

Beelzemon tensed up slightly, his stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were flapping around wildly inside of it.

After the entire gauze was off Valeri saw that his wounds were nearly healed. She blushed crimson at the sight of his bare chest, which was taunt with muscle. "Oh, wow…." she muttered, trying to look away.

"Eh?"

"…your wounds…they're…they're healing fast."

Beelzemon did not notice Valeri's distress. "Yeah, great thing about bein' a Digimon. Ya heal fast."

"Must be wonderful," she muttered.

Beelzemon stretched and started scratching absentmindedly at one of the wounds on his chest, causing red marks to appear. His muscles rippled with each movement.

Valeri flushed deeper and tore her gaze away. "Umm…I have some lotion for that."

"For what?" Beelzemon asked and then realized what he was doing. "Oh, that. Uhmm, s-sure."

Valeri got up and started searching through her dresser drawers before producing a light blue colored bottle with the label peeled off and a dark green serpent with a yellow underbelly drawn all the way around, from top to bottom.

"Oh, wow. You sure know how to customize things." He grinned timidly, a light pink hue to his cheeks.

Valeri blushed a shade darker than Beelzemon's. "Th-thanks. I'm not really _that _good." She walked over and handed the bottle to him.

He took it and examined the serpent, slowly turning it over. Then he held it out to her.

"Do you not want it?" Valeri asked quizzically.

"Of course I do. It's just that I'd better not do it in case I scratch myself up."

"Oh. S-so you…want me to do it?"

Beelzemon blinked and blushed deeper. "I-I guess so."

Valeri took the bottle and squirted out a small blob of white lotion onto the tips of her fingers. Then tentatively began applying it to the spot he had been scratching, careful not to touch him.

Beelzemon tensed up completely as the cold lotion touched his skin, inhaling sharply. He blushed deeply as a shudder ran down his spine. His heartbeat quickened and he slowly closed his eyes. _This feels...good...great actually..._ Very slowly, he started to relax and leaned back against the wall, sighing with pleasure. He felt like his insides were melting as Valeri hesitantly continued to rub the area.

Valeri stopped and pulled her hand back.

Beelzemon made a small noise of protest and opened his eyes. "Don't stop, not yet," he whispered as softly as his gruff voice would allow.

Valeri blinked and blushed deeper. Not wanting to upset him, she applied more lotion to her hand and started rubbing lightly over the rest of his wounds. She felt her heart skip a beat and her chest tighten as she felt the rock-hard muscles beneath her hand, her breath caught in her throat.

Beelzemon slowly closed his eyes and sighed. "A little harder." he murmured.

Valeri pressed a little harder and flushed even more. After a couple minutes, she realized that he had fallen asleep. She started pulling her hand back but Beelzemon flinched and muttered something she could not hear. Afraid she might wake him, she started massaging his chest again.

Valeri sighed and absentmindedly started massaging down towards his stomach as her thoughts began to go astray. _It's nice to know someone cares so much about me. I love him more than I thought I could ever love anyone except Mom and Yuri…I wonder how much does he loves me._ Suddenly Beelzemon grunted as she pushed too hard on one of his wounds, snapping her out of her daze. She blushed and quickly pulled her hand away.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," Valeri said quietly, a bit frightened. "Please don't get mad."

Beelzemon partially closed his eyes and smiled. "How could I possible be mad at you?" He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. "I couldn't ever be mad at you, and if I was, then I wouldn't mean it."

She pressed her face into his hand, smiling. Glad he wasn't mad at her.

"I love you." Beelzemon whispered.

Valeri put her arms around his neck and pressed her face in his neck. "I love you too."

Beelzemon hugged her. Suddenly his stomach growled. He grinned meekly.

Valeri pulled away and giggled. "Sounds like you haven't eaten for awhile."

"Ya got that right."

"Well come on, let's go find something to eat."

They walked upstairs into the kitchen. Beelzemon leaned against the wall while Valeri fixed them cheeseburgers.

Valeri could not help but glance at Beelzemon, who had one hand behind his head while he drummed the wall with his claws. She watched as his muscles moved. He looked up at her and she blushed and quickly looked away. He tilted his head to one side, shrugged slightly, and continued drumming the wall.

Yuri walked in and stopped short when she saw Beelzemon. "Oooooh!" She giggled.

Beelzemon looked at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." she said, giggling again.

Beelzemon gave her one of those Ok-you're-nuts looks and pushed himself off the wall. Yuri giggled again as she watched him walk over to Valeri, who had turned off the burner and was putting the burgers on a paper towel.

"What the hell is her problem?" he muttered.

"She thinks you're cute. She always acts this way in front of guys she thinks of as cute." Valeri replied quietly, trying hard not show her jealousy or look at him.

"I hate bein' called cute. I ain't cute!" he said sulkily. "I'm cool."

"Yes. She probably also likes looking at your muscles."

"Humph, not surprised," He glanced at Yuri then back at Valeri, who was blushing lightly and scowling. "And _you_ don't?" he asked with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "I-uh-err…." She started busying herself with getting the condiments.

Beelzemon watched her with an amused grin. "I'd take that as a yes," He turned to Yuri. "Quit yer gawkin' and get outta here!"

She squealed and ran out of the room, giggling.

Beelzemon chuckled. "Works every time," He walked over to Valeri, who was setting everything on the table, and put his arms around her waist. "Now we can be alone."

Taken by surprise, Valeri squeaked and blushed. She fought the urge to fight against him and relaxed, putting her hands on his arms and resting the back of her head against his chest.

Beelzemon reached up and started caressing her cheek and neck.

Valeri closed her eyes and sighed pleasurably, smiling slightly.

Beelzemon's tail slowly coiled itself around her ankle. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and placed his hand on her cheek. "Do really love me?" he asked suddenly.

Valeri opened her eyes. "What? I…um-" She looked at the wall with uncertainty.

Ms. Shinshiju suddenly appeared in the doorway. "What do you two think your doing?!"

Beelzemon and Valeri jumped violently, causing Beelzemon to nick the girl's cheek.

Valeri's hand flew to her cheek. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Beelzemon pulled her hand away to examine the wound.

"Get your hands off my daughter, you despicable creature!"

Beelzemon quickly pulled away. He looked down shamefully.

"Mom, he wasn't doing anything!" Valeri said, taking a step towards her mother. Beelzemon's tail caused her to trip but he quickly grabbed her by the upper part of her arm and pulled her back up before she fell, uncoiling his tail as he did so.

She sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Not doing anything is he? Looks to me like he was." Ms. Shinshiju scowled and folded her arms.

"Mom, you don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand alright. This…_monster_-"

Valeri's eyes narrowed. "Don't you _DARE_ finish that sentence! He's _NOT_ a monster and he loves me! And I won't listen to you talk bad about him just because you don't like him! I love you Mom, but I also love him too," Tears were brimming in her eyes. "SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Beelzemon listened to her with awe and sympathy. _She really does love me, a lot. Oh Val, ya don't have to stick up for me like this. I can see it's tearing you apart to yell at yer mom like that._

Ms. Shinshiju stared dumbstruck at her furious daughter. She thought she was going to faint. She had never seen Valeri so angry before.

Valeri wiped at her eyes. "You don't understand…you could never understand." Suddenly she bolted for the door.

Beelzemon reached out to stop her but she was too fast. "Val!" His arm dropped to his side and he glared at Ms. Shinshiju. "What a mother you turned out to be. Ya stupid bitch!" he hissed before dashing out after Valeri.

Ms. Shinshiju fell to her knees, unable to absorb what had just happened.

Beelzemon was running through the park, frantically searching for Valeri. He knew she had come here because he could sense her, but could not pinpoint where she was exactly. "Val, Valeri! Vaaaleriii!"

"Go away!"

Beelzemon stopped and looked around. "Val?"

He walked through a tall bush and saw Valeri huddled next to the tree that was in the clearing. She had her face buried in her knees and was shaking with sobs.

Beelzemon walked up to her and knelt beside her. He put his arms around her.

"No, go away." Valeri said weakly, trying to push him away.

"No, I'm not leavin'." he said, pulling her closer.

"Please, just go away."

"Not when you're like this."

Valeri sighed, knowing that he was not going to leave. "Thank you." she mumbled.

"Eh, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, well, I'm not leaving."

Valeri hugged Beelzemon. "She doesn't understand," she said with a sigh.

Beelzemon tilted her head up so that she looked at him. The cut on her cheek was still bleeding so he pressed his hand against it. "Why did you stick up for me like that?"

"Because I love you. There was no reason for her to be yelling at you like that."

"Thank you. No one's ever done that for me before."

"Anytime."

"Come on, we'd better get home. I'm tired."

"So am I."

He gathered her up in his arms and stood up. "Alright then. But um…could you…uh, massage me again?"

"Umm. Alright, but you have to carry me home."

"Ok. We'll have to avoid your mom; I kinda called her something nasty. So she won't be happy."

Valeri groaned. "What?"

"I'm not gonna repeat it, especially to you." he replied.

"Oh, well I'm guessin' it wasn't very nice." Valeri said quietly as he started walking.

"Yeah."

They reached her house and walked cautiously towards her room. They could hear Ms. Shinshiju sobbing as they went down the hall.

"Poor Mom. I should go see if she's Ok."

"No, you should wait. Let her calm down first."

Valeri nodded. "You're right, let's get downstairs."

Beelzemon walked cautiously down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step, he set Valeri down. He walked over and sat on the bed. Valeri turned on the stereo before sitting down beside him, cross-legged. He stretched himself out on the bed, leaning against Valeri and resting his head against her stomach. Valeri hesitantly started massaging him. He sighed pleasurably and partially closed his eyes.

After a moment or so Valeri asked, "Want me to stop now? You look like your about to fall asleep."

"No, I'm not asleep yet."

"Oh, I see. You want me to massage you to sleep."

"Exactly."

Valeri smiled and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Ack, don't do that! Yer messin' up my hair!"

Valeri giggled. "I am, am I? Alright, I'll stop," She started massaging his chest with the heel of her hand. "How 'bout I do this instead?"

Beelzemon closed his eyes and sighed. "Much better…but I still gotta fix my hair when I get up."

"Nonsense, I didn't mess it up. It still looks good."

"Good isn't good enough. It has to be perfect." Beelzemon mumbled sleepily.

"You _are_ perfect." Valeri whispered with a soft giggle.

"Damn right I am." Beelzemon muttered before falling asleep.

Valeri caressed his cheek with one hand then put her arms around his neck. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. She frowned. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Ms. Shinshiju said quietly, trying to ignore the sight she beheld.

"If you've come to be mean to Beelzemon, then you can just forget it." She looked down at Beelzemon.

Ms. Shinshiju sat down beside her daughter, trying to keep away from Beelzemon.

Beelzemon began to squirm a little and mumbled something under his breath.

Valeri leaned down and whispered, "It's alright, go back to sleep."

He sighed softly and settled down.

Valeri straightened up and looked at her mother, who was eyeing the sleeping Viral with distaste. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize. For being mean to your…friend here."

"Thank you Mom, I'm sorry for yelling at you too."

"You meant what you said about…loving him…didn't you?"

Valeri blushed lightly. "Yes."

"Oh my God," Ms. Shinshiju put her head in her hand. "So what? You're dating this guy?!"

Valeri blushed deeper. "I guess you could say that." She ran her fingers across his face and smiled.

Ms. Shinshiju shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, Mom, you don't understand." Valeri sighed.

"No I don't. But as long as you're happy I'll leave you two alone. Just don't do anything you're not supposed to. And if anything happens, anything at all, come get me and I'll kick him outta the house."

"I promise and I know that if Beelzemon was awake he'd promise not to as well."

"Ok, I'll leave now, you look exhausted."

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Valeri reached out and hugged her mother.

"You're welcome."

She stood up and walked to the stairs. "Your grandma's coming tomorrow. Try not to let your…boyfriend scare her outta her wits."

"Yes Mom."

After her mom left the room, Valeri leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Beelzemon awoke to see Valeri tying her shoes.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey, sleep well?"

"Great," he said, stretching. "Where're you goin'?"

"School silly. It's only Tuesday."

"Oh, I had the feeling that it was Saturday. Shows ya just how well I can keep track of days." He chuckled.

"Ah, well. I sometimes can't either," She stood up. "Wanna come with?"

He stood up. "Sure. Lemme grab my jacket first." He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as he walked upstairs behind Valeri.

They walked to the school.

"Are you any good at basketball?" Valeri asked.

"Basketball? I've never tried it."

"Well, how 'bout after school I teach you how to shoot baskets then we can have a one-on-one match."

"Sounds like fun."

Beelzemon went to the tree he had been in before and waited in the lower branches. _Hmmm, basketball…actually sounds fun. Bet I'm no good though. Awww, crap._

After school, Valeri and Beelzemon went home to get a basketball.

"Valeri, don't forget. Your grandma's coming. Make sure to be home in an hour." Ms. Shinshiju said.

"Yes Mom."

Beelzemon looked at Valeri curiously. "Your grandma?" he asked as they walked out the front door.

"Yeah, she's coming today."

"Do I gotta meet 'er?" he asked in a slightly whiny tone.

"Of course, silly! Why not?"

"I don't wanta freak her out that's all."

"Oh, you won't. Come on, we don't have long to play."

They walked to the school basketball court and Valeri started showing Beelzemon how to shoot baskets. It actually was not as hard as either had thought it would be. After he got that down Valeri taught him several more things before they started on their one-on-one match. Even though Beelzemon was letting Valeri have the upper hand, he was still winning.

They were half-way through the match when Dagger and his friends came. They started taunting them while they played.

"Aw, come on, Val. You play like my grandma, and she's dead!" Dagger shouted.

The others, except Michael, Dagger's younger brother, started laughing.

"Shut it, moron!" Beelzemon snarled.

"Ooooh, I'm sooo scared! Whatcha gonna do? Hit me with the basketball?" The whole group, except Michael, started laughing again.

"Sounds like a good idea ta me." Beelzemon grumbled, rolling the basketball around in his hands.

"Don't. They aren't worth it. Let's just keep playing. We have ten minutes left." Valeri said quietly, taking the ball from Beelzemon.

"Dagger," Michael asked timidly. "Why don't we do something else instead?"

"Shut it, Michael!" Dagger snapped.

Valeri saw Michael back down and look away. Feeling sorry for him, she called out, "Hey Michael! Would you like to play with us?"

Michael looked up at her in surprise. "I-er-uh…."

Beelzemon's jaw dropped in disbelief as he looked at Valeri. "Val, what're you thinkin'?! He's one of them!"

"He looks like he doesn't want to be. Can't you see the fear in his eyes?"

Beelzemon looked over at Michael then back at Valeri. "You're right."

"NO! You're not to even speak to 'em!" Dagger said. "Come on it's time to go." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off, his buds following close behind him. Michael trailed behind, shoulders slumped, hands in his jean pockets.

Valeri ran to catch up to him. "Michael!" she called in a whisper, trying not to attract Dagger or his cronies.

"Huh?" Michael turned around and cocked his head to one side.

"Would you like to come over later?"

Michael's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Sure, actually would you like to come now? Since Dagger's not looking."

Michael looked over his shoulder uncertainly. "I don't know…my brother will get really mad at me." He looked back at Valeri, terror in his dark green eyes.

Valeri put a hand on his shoulder. "That's alright, if he gives you any trouble, come to me and I'll get Beelzemon to kick his butt. He's been dieing to do that for some time now, but I won't let him."

"Hmm, alright. Sounds like a plan. Sure your Digimon friend won't be mad?"

"'Course not! He'll understand," she said as she led him over to where Beelzemon was watching them.

"Val, what is he doing with you?" Beelzemon asked with an angry calm. He glared at Michael.

Michael whimpered and turned to run but Valeri held him back.

"Now Beelzemon, be nice. He's coming over for a little while. He needs to get away from his brother for awhile."

Beelzemon frowned. "His brother? Ya mean the little bastard that beat ya up?! Well, if you're not like him then ya can come over. But if ya are and I found out that you helped ta beat her up I'm gonna kill ya! Got it?"

Michael gulped and nodded quickly.

"Beelzemon, please don't scare him like that," She smiled warmly at Michael. "Don't worry, he likes scaring people. Don't you Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon sneered and cackled. "My _favorite _pastime!"

Michael laughed weakly.

"Well come on, it's time to go home, grandma'll be there soon."

They started walking. As they walked, Valeri struck up a conversation with Michael.

Beelzemon listened to their conversation, quickly growing more jealous by the second. Finally, he could not take it anymore and just as he was about to speak up Valeri, leapt on his back. "What the?!" he cried, stumbling forward. "What _are_ you doin', Val?!" he asked, regaining his balance.

Valeri giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Getting a piggyback, what do ya think?"

"Oh, just don't choke me, Ok?"

"Alright," She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Promise you'll be nice to Michael, Ok?"

"Alright, promise me you won't even think about going out with him or nothin', right?"

"I'd never dream of that!" She giggled. "You're the only one for me." she whispered in his ear.

Beelzemon blushed and grinned smugly.

When they reached the house, they walked inside and were greeted by the sight of a woman in her late fifties with light blonde hair that reached her shoulders and light blue eyes sitting on the couch beside Ms. Shinshiju in the living room. She wore a light blue dress and black low heels. The woman looked over at them and gasped.

"Hiya grandma! Oh, Mom I brought a friend over for awhile," Valeri gestured to Michael. "This is Michael."

Michael smiled shyly and waved. "H-hi."

Ms. Shinshiju smile. "It's nice to know that Valeri has another friend. One that's _human_ at least!" She giggled.

Valeri frowned. "Mom! Beelzemon's just as human as any of us. He just looks different that's all." she said as she slid down Beelzemon's back. She walked over and sat beside her grandmother.

Beelzemon walked over and sat down on the floor near Valeri with his back against the couch. Michael stayed where he was, looking around uncertainly.

"It's alright. Come sit down." Ms. Shinshiju said, patting a spot on the couch beside her.

Michael hesitantly walked over and sat down.

"You don't have to worry. You are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you. Dagger probably won't approve though, he never let's me go anywhere without his say so."

"You don't have to worry about that here. You can come over anytime. Dagger can't hurt you here," Valeri said reassuringly. "And if he does then he'll be in _BIG_ trouble!"

"Who's Dagger?" Mrs. Suriname asked.

"He's the bully at school who's been beating me up with his friends."

Beelzemon grinned and flexed his claws. "Just you wait 'til I get my claws on them! They'd wish they'd never even seen you when I get through with 'em!" He cast Valeri a sideway grin and cracked his knuckles.

"So you take good care of my granddaughter, yes?"

"Of course! If anything were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself! Even if she did."

"That's good. My daughter has told me much about you."

Beelzemon grimaced. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"No, nothing bad."

Beelzemon and Valeri simultaneously sighed with relief and smiled at each other.

"Valeri, why don't you go get your flute? I've been dieing to hear you play!" Mrs. Suriname said.

"Alright!" Valeri jumped up and ran out of the room.

A moment later, she returned with her flute in her hand. She sat down beside Beelzemon.

"I've been practicing."

She put the flute to her lips and started playing. At first, the song was low then it started getting louder.

A sort of calm started settling over everyone and they relaxed.

After a couple minutes she stopped. "Do you like it?"

"Love it!" Beelzemon grinned.

"That was great!" Mrs. Suriname beamed.

"You play…like…wow!" Michael said, speechless.

Valeri blushed and smiled.

Beelzemon leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Play another."

"Alright. This one's just for you."

She started playing a low song that sounded eerily beautiful.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Beelzemon whispered, grinning. "Just like you."

Valeri blushed and continued playing. She stopped after a moment and sat in silence. Suddenly everyone started clapping. Valeri blushed deeper and suppressed the smug look that threatened to spread across her face. Beelzemon put an arm around her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Michael was too busy talking to Ms. Shinshiju to notice.

Beelzemon stood up. "I'm gonna go get somethin' ta eat. Want anything?"

"Nah, not right now."

He walked into the kitchen.

As soon as he left the room, Mrs. Suriname turned to Valeri. "So my dear, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, not much." Valeri said, casually.

Her grandmother leaned down and whispered in her ear. "He's actually quite handsome isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Your friend of course!"

"Oh, Beelzemon?"

"Yes. Is it true? What your mom said about you two…ya know?"

"Yes, it's true. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you do. He seems kinda scary though doesn't he?"

"Not to me."

Mrs. Suriname raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "What happened to him? He looks like he got hurt."

"Yeah, but I patched him up. So he's Ok now."

"You are such a sweet girl."

Valeri blushed and giggled. "Thanks grandma."

Michael looked over at Valeri. "Um, Valeri? What time is it?"

Valeri glanced at her watch. "6:30."

Michael yelped and jumped up. "Oh my God! I'm late! Dagger's sooo gonna kill me, I'm sorry. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see ya around. Bye." He ran out of the room.

"C'ya! Remember if he gives you any trouble, come back here and Beelzemon'll deal with him!" Valeri called after him.

"I'll remember that!"

They heard the door close. Beelzemon poked his head through the doorway. "Did Michael leave just now?"

"Yes."

He walked in. "Good."

"Why?"

"I don't like him over here."

"Are you jealous?" Mrs. Suriname asked, astounded.

Beelzemon folded his arms. "No. I just don't like him over here, that's all."

Valeri giggled. "Uh-huh."

Beelzemon frowned. "Really! I ain't kiddin'!"

"Oh, yeah." Ms. Shinshiju said sarcastically.

"Quit it! I ain't jealous!"

The three started giggling. Beelzemon's eyes narrowed and flashed with anger, his lips curled into a snarl and his arms dropped to his sides, his hands balling to fists.

Valeri noticed this and stopped laughing. "Oh, Beelzemon, please don't be mad. We were only kiddin'."

"Well I ain't!" He turned and stalked moodily into the kitchen.

Valeri sighed. The other two had stopped giggling.

"My, talk about mood swing." Mrs. Suriname said, shaking her head.

"Beelzemon!" Valeri said, walking into the kitchen.

Beelzemon was leaning against the wall with his arm and forehead resting against the wall.

Valeri walked over to him and put a hand on his back. "We're sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

Valeri put her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his back. "What do I have to do to make you happy?"

"I dunno. And I don't really care."

Valeri slowly and lightly ran her hand up and down his chest and stomach as she touched the tender skin of his partially healed wounds.

Beelzemon grunted with pleasure and closed his eyes, exhaling softly.

"Do you like that?"

"Ye-no." he said, pulling away from her.

"Oh, come on, please. You can't stay mad forever."

He turned around to face her. He glared down at her."No, but I'm mad right now."

Valeri leaned up suddenly and kissed him timidly. Beelzemon's eyes widened.

Valeri pulled away, blushing crimson, and covered her mouth with her hand, surprised by her bold action. "I-I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. Please don't be angry."

Beelzemon smiled. He removed her hand, leaned down, and kissed her.

Valeri could feel her chest tightening and her heart leap to her throat as well as slightly dizzy.

A moment later, he pulled back, gasping for breath. "Wow, I never expected it to feel like that!"

"That felt wonderful. And the good thing is you're happy now."

"Yeah, I guess so." Beelzemon licked his lips and smiled. He started walking towards the living room, still holding Valeri's hand. Valeri pulled her hand out of his.

"What is it?" Beelzemon asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Nothing. It's just that I need to do something first. Could you tell my grandma to come in here?"

"Uh, sure." He went into the living room.

A moment later Mrs. Suriname walked in. "What did you want me for dear?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, hon. Why are you so red?"

"Huh? Oh, um…i-it's nothing!" Valeri said hastily.

"Were you guys doing something?" her grandmother asked suspiciously.

"No-I mean yes." Valeri blushed deeply and put her hand over her mouth.

Mrs. Suriname giggled. "What did you do?" she asked excitedly.

"I cheered him up." Valeri said simply, shrugging.

"Ohhh, I see. So what was it you wanted to have me help you with?"

"Well," Valeri took a piece of folded paper out of her pocket. "I wanted you to give me your opinion on this."

Mrs. Suriname took the paper and started unfolding it. "Who's it for? Lemme guess, Beelzemon?"

Valeri nodded.

Mrs. Suriname opened the paper and gasped.

A large black dragon with a metallic tail, light grey claws, a dark purple crown that looked similar Beelzemon's helmet, three ruby red eyes with slitted pupils, and a white band around the base of its skull was flying in a stormy sky. A red bandana was wrapped around its left arm just below the skull designs on its front shoulders, and two brown rings a few inches above the knee on the right back leg. There were two darker rings around its waist. A fork of lightning snaked out from behind the dragon. The whole picture was done in paint and was greatly detailed so that you could see every single scale and line.

"Wow. I'm speechless."

Valeri looked at her in disbelief. "It's that good?" she asked in surprise.

"Good?! Darling that is an understatement! It looks like a dragonized version of your boyfriend. I love the background. It's all very detailed. I'm sure he'll love it. When are you giving it to him?"

"Valentine's Day. I thought it would be the perfect gift."

"That's a great idea!" She handed the paper back to Valeri. "Well, you better find a good place for it so he doesn't see it."

"Yeah. I have the perfect place for it. I have enough room on my mirror for it after he sees it." Valeri said as she carefully refolded the paper and put it in her pocket.

"I bet he'll want to carry it around all the time instead."

"Maybe. When's the next family reunion anyway?"

"Months away."

"Oh," Valeri sounded slightly disappointed. "Well, I'm gunna go see what Beelzemon's doing."

She walked into the living room and saw Beelzemon leaning back in the recliner chair with his legs crossed on the footrest, one hand held his chin while the other arm was draped over the armrest as he watched TV through half-closed eyes. His tail tapped weakly against the footrest.

Valeri walked over to him. "Hey, can I sit with you?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Beware though, your mom's watching a really boring show," he said, looking up at her.

"Oh, I kinda thought so by your bored expression." Valeri giggled and sat down next to him.

Beelzemon put his arm around her and draped his tail around her waist.

Valeri curled up, slipping her arm behind his back, and rested her head against his side. "This is kinda comfy."

Beelzemon chuckled and sighed contentedly. "Yer tellin' me." He looked down at her and smiled. He began running his claws through her hair.

Valeri nuzzled his side.

Mrs. Suriname walked in and saw the two sitting together. She walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her. "Do you see what those two are doing?" she whispered.

"Hmm, no," Ms. Shinshiju cast a glance over at them. "Oh, I see. She looks so happy."

"Yes. You should've seen this picture she drew. If you ask her when her boyfriend's not around she'll probably show it to you. It's stunning!"

"I bet. She makes some great pictures but she under credits herself too much."

"I know. You should've seen the look on her on her face when I told her how good her picture was."

"I'm not surprised. Who would've thought she'd ever have a boyfriend, especially one that wasn't human. But he seems to love her very much. I've never seen her viciously stick up for someone like she has for him, and against me! He seemed to be surprised that she was doing it. It also seems that he really listens to her."

"She deserves him I think. He'll be the best thing to protect her from people like those boys she was talking about earlier."

Suddenly Valeri spoke up. "You're right, Beelzemon. This _is_ boring!"

Beelzemon chuckled. "I warned ya."

"Hey! This just so happens to be a good show!" Ms. Shinshiju said defensively.

"Right, Mom."

"Silly, gal."

The two adults continued their conversation. The next time Ms. Shinshiju looked over at her daughter and the viral, both were asleep. Beelzemon had Valeri partially on his lap with his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on hers.

"I guess it is a little boring. I'll be right back, gotta get the camera." she said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Mrs. Suriname giggled. "Yeah, this is definitely a scene ya don't want to miss taking a picture of."

Ms. Shinshiju walked in with a digital camera in her hand. She positioned herself in front of the couch so she could get a good picture. After she took the picture, she set the camera on the coffee table and picked up the sheet that was hanging over the back of the couch. Then she covered up the two sleepers, kissing her daughter on the cheek. She sat back down beside her mother. "To think, it's only eight and they're already asleep."

"Well, she does have school tomorrow. Hey, since she's asleep you could see her drawing."

"Whaddaya want me to do? Take it from her? Wait, where is it?"

"In her pocket. And you don't have to take it from her, I will." Mrs. Suriname said, standing up. She walked over to Valeri and moved the sheet so that she could get to her pocket. Then she slowly put her fingers in the pocket and drew out the picture. She covered Valeri back up before walking over to her daughter and handing her the paper.

Ms. Shinshiju unfolded the paper and surveyed the paper. She stared speechless at it. "Oh, wow. This has to be one of her best ever! She took great pains to make all that detail. It looks a lot like Beelzemon."

"It is. It's a dragonized version of him. She said she was going to give it to him for Valentine's Day. Ain't that sweet?"

"Awww, yes. My baby's growing up too fast. It seems only yesterday that she was just coming home from her first day at Kindergarten. Now this is her second to last year of high school."

"That's how I felt when you left home."

"Oh did I tell you that Mr. I-can't-take-care-of-myself dipstick came over four days ago?"

"No!" Mrs. Suriname replied, shocked.

"Well, you should've seen what Beelzemon did ta the guy and how shocked he was!" She started laughing. "He dragged the bastard out of the living room by his collar and threw him out the door. I like what he said as he was doing it though. Beelzemon said that the idiot was upsetting Valeri and he wouldn't allow it. He also called him a loud-mouthed jerk and said that if he ever came back he'd blow his head off!"

"Yeah, even though he seems to have his angry moments, he seems like such a sweet guy."

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Valeri awoke to someone shaking her gently. "Huh, wha? Go away." she said groggily, rolling over.

Ms. Shinshiju sighed. "Come on Val, you're gonna be late for school."

"So, I don' wanna go ta school."

"But you have to, love."

She opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her. "Mooommm! I'm tryin' ta sleep," She rolled over to her other side and was suddenly muffled by leather. "So is Beelzemon."

Beelzemon stirred as Valeri snuggled closer to him. "Eh, what the hell? Time ta get up already?" he asked thickly, opening his eyes to slits.

"You don't have to yet but Val does."

He groaned. "Oh, then tell that damn school she's sick so I can go back to sleep."

"My, such vulgar language."

"Well, I'm tired-"

"He gets really cranky when he's tired." Valeri finished.

"Yeah." Beelzemon agreed sleepily

"God, it's like you guys didn't go to sleep until maybe ten minutes ago instead of around eight."

"Well, actually we woke up around eleven and stayed up 'til three."

"Doing what?" Ms. Shinshiju asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, watching TV, eating, and talking."

Ms. Shinshiju sighed and walked out of the room. Thinking this meant they could go back to sleep, Valeri and Beelzemon curled up and started drifting off to sleep. They were abruptly awoken by a loud ear-splitting crash and fell off the couch in a tangled heap.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What was that?!"

Mrs. Suriname and Ms. Shinshiju rushed in.

"Sorry guys. I accidentally dropped that large pan."

Beelzemon growled as he tapped his claws on the floor. "Oh, yeah." he said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Um, Beelzemon? Could ya get off, you're squishing me!"

"Huh? Oh, crap!" He quickly pulled himself off. "I'm sorry Val. You Ok?"

Valeri grunted in response as she tried untangling herself from the sheet. Beelzemon bent down to help her. Valeri's mother also joined in. They spent several minutes untangling her before she was free of the sheet.

"Alrighty it's 7:50. That means Val don't have to go to school and we can go back ta bed."

"Nice try. She's still gotta go to school."

"DAMN IT!" Beelzemon shouted, hitting his leg with his fist. "Ow!"

"Beelzemon you really should calm down."

"Sorry," He stood up and stretched. He yawned. "I still don't get why she's gotta go to school today anyway. We're both dirt tired. She probably won't be able ta concentrate anyway." Beelzemon said, taking off his jacket.

He threw it on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Valeri stood up and walked after him. Both of them dropped down in one of the chairs, Valeri sitting on top of Beelzemon's lap.

"Man, I dislike going to school in the morning. Well I better get ready," she said, standing up. She bent down to give him a swift kiss but he put his arms around her and held her there for a moment.

Then he let go and watched her as she walked down to her room. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling, grinning to himself.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head to one side to see Mrs. Suriname leaning against the doorway. "Oh, nuthin'."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah. First one I ever liked really. She's the only friend I've ever had too."

"You should see the picture my daughter took of you two last night."

"Really? Lemme see!" He stood up and followed Valeri's grandmother into the living room.

She handed him the camera after flipping to the picture.

"Hmm, that actually looks pretty good," He handed it back to her. "Well, I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'm so freakin' tired. Probably need a shower too." He walked out of the room.

After school Valeri and Beelzemon told Mrs. Suriname good-bye before they went out for a walk.

When they got back to the house, they lay on the couch and watched TV while they ate dinner. After awhile they dozed off.

Valeri squirming around awaked a bit later Beelzemon.

"Val, quit squirmin' so damn much. I'm trying ta sleep…" he mumbled without opening his eyes. He was just drifting back off to sleep when he felt her jab him in the gut with her elbow. He bolted upright. "Ow! Valeri! Stop that!" He glared down at her. His glare softened when he saw that tears were coursing down her face, which was contorted as if she were in pain. He pulled her up and put his arms around her, cradling her.

A minute or so later she woke up, ignoring Beelzemon's concerned questions.

"Val, what's the matter? Why won't you talk to me?"

Valeri pressed her face against his jacket, sobbing quietly.

Beelzemon stroked her hair. "It's alright." He gathered her up in his arms and stood up. He went into the kitchen, where he tried in vain to get her to drink a cup of tea he heated up for her.

She just stared dully at it, tears spilling silently down her face.

Beelzemon let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down beside her. "Come on Val. Please talk to me."

"What's going on?" Ms. Shinshiju asked as she walked in.

"I don't know. She won't talk to me."

Ms. Shinshiju walked over to Valeri. "Oh. She must have had those nightmares again," she said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Nightmares? What sorta nightmares?" Beelzemon asked curiously.

Ms. Shinshiju sighed. "Valeri had a very abusive father. That jackass had apparently been molesting her for quite some time," As she said that Beelzemon's cheek twitched, his eyes narrowing as rage lit up in them and Valeri bit her bottom lip, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face. Her mother continued. "Traumatized her terribly, so terribly that she has nightmares of it. My poor baby," She hugged her daughter and stroked her hair. "I was such a damn fool for thinking he was the one. I really am a bad mother."

"No yer not. I think you're a pretty good mom. Everybody makes mistakes. You shouldn't blame yourself completely for what someone else did." Beelzemon said reassuringly.

"Well, I guess you're right. But because of my mistake my youngest daughter has to pay for it."

"Yeah, but I'm here ta help. But man, if I had know that, I woulda killed him on sight."

"I know that now. Before I thought you might harm her, but now I know that you won't. Now I think we should maybe take Valeri downstairs and try to get her to sleep."

"Good idea." Beelzemon said, standing up. He picked Valeri up and walked towards her room. He set her down on her bed and sat down beside her.

She leaned against him. "I don't want to go to sleep," she whispered.

"It's alright. You don't have to. I'll stay up with you, sweetheart."

"You don't have to."

"So? I can if I want."

"Thank you."

The two ended up staying up all night, discussing things. At first Beelzemon cheered up Valeri then talked about the ways he was going to kill her father if he ever found him while Valeri tried to steer him away from it.

Valeri was not tired in the morning but Beelzemon was, so he ended taking a long nap while Valeri worked on her chores.

By the time he woke up, she had everything finished and was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and denim shorts. They went outside and sat on the porch.

Beelzemon listened to Valeri as she played her flute. "Ya know what? I just got a great idea!"

Valeri stopped playing. "What is it?"

"Why don't we take a trip to the Digital World? Even though I hate the Digimon, I still like the place."

"Hmm, alright. Sounds like fun. Should I bring anything?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright then, let me put up my flute first, and then we can leave." She got up and walked inside. A minute later she back came out and followed Beelzemon as he walked down the sidewalk.

They walked down to the park, where Beelzemon showed her a Digi-portal that was hidden in an abandoned shed.

"Oh, cool. Who would've known that was there?"

"I did. Well come on." He took her hand and they walked through the portal.

They were transported to the outskirts of a forest.

"This looks almost like the park."

"Well it ain't."

Suddenly there was the sound of hoof beats. A group of Moosemon came cantering towards them. Beelzemon pulled Valeri out of the way before she got ran over.

"Well," she said, watching the moose-like Digimon with surprise. "I guess it ain't the park after all."

"Told ya. I wonder what freaked out the Moosemon." Beelzemon said, watching the Moosemon disappear from view.

"Let's go fine out."  
"Ok."

They started walking in the direction that the Moosemon had come from. They heard a loud explosion and yelling.

"Thunder Javelin!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Flame Chain!"

"Darkness Wave!"

They started running. Suddenly they came to a large clearing, where a Birdramon, MegaSeadramon, and a SkullMeramon were battling a LadyDevimon. Three teenagers were standing off to the side cheering on their Partners.

One of them Valeri recognized as Michael. The other two she did not recognize but apparently Beelzemon did.

"Crap, it's the Tamers!"

"Huh? Look it's Michael. Michael!"

"No, shh! I don't want them knowing I'm here!"

Michael looked over and saw them. "Valeri?!"

"Who's that?!" the girl demanded. "Hey, isn't it that one of the Digimon we attacked?"

"No time for introductions, we still got LadyDevimon to contend with!" MegaSeadramon shouted. "Thunder Javelin!"

The attack missed LadyDevimon and she cackled. "Ya missed me!"

Beelzemon drew his gun from its holster. "But this won't! Double Impact!"

The bullets his LadyDevimon dead on and she crumpled to the ground. "AHHH!"

She looked up to see Beelzemon let his arm with the gun drop to his side and put one hand on his hip. "Ah, a Viral. What are you doing with the humans? But," she said, looking at Valeri. "She is quite pretty. I'm sure she'd make a nice slave." She giggled maliciously.

"You stay away from Val, you bitch!" Beelzemon snarled and lifted his gun again.

"Beelzemon, don't!"

He glanced at Valeri. "Wha, why?"

"I-I don't know really. Just don't kill her."

"Can I shoot her again?"  
"I guess so."

He looked back at LadyDevimon, sneering. "Double Impact!"

She shrieked with pain and collapsed.

"Yahoo! We got her!" SkullMeramon grinned.

Beelzemon frowned as he put up his gun. "Ahem, _I _got 'er!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Look, she's getting away!" Michael shouted, pointing upwards.

Everyone looked up to see LadyDevimon flying away.

"Shoot! Oh, well."

The Digimon De-Digivolved back to their Rookies before walking over to their Tamers. Michael picked up Betamon and walked over to Valeri.

"Hey Valeri!"

"Hiya. I didn't know you were a Tamer."

"Yeah, cool huh? Oh, yeah, why don't I introduce you to my Partner, Betamon?"

"Hello." Betamon said, waving a flipper.

"Well, hello little guy."

Betamon blushed lightly and giggled.

Beelzemon merely grunted and folded his arms.

The other two Tamers walked over to the four.

"Let me introduce the others. This is Nicoli and his Partner Candlemon."

Nicoli smiled. He had red hair and green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and red tennis shoes. "Hello." He spoke with a German accent.

Valeri smiled back. "Hello, my name's Valeri."

Candlemon bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Michael continued with the introductions. "And this is Serena and her Partner Biyomon." He gestured to the girl.

She had long jet-black hair, dark green eyes, and wore denim pants, a dark blue shirt, and silver tennis shoes.

"Hello." Biyomon waved.

Serena, who had been eyeing Beelzemon with distaste, scoffed and walked away. Her long black hair flying behind her. Biyomon sighed and ran after her.

Michael looked after her then turned to Valeri. "Sorry, she's been that way for awhile. Ever since her last battle actually."

"Last ambush ya mean." Beelzemon grumbled.

"What?"

Beelzemon let his arms fall to his sides and glared at them. "She ambushed me while I was walking around! I still don't forgive you three for trying to delete me from before, either."

"Wait, Beelzemon are you saying that Michael and the others were the ones that attacked you when you were a Rookie?!" Valeri asked, shocked.

"Yup."

Michael, Nicoli, and their Partners looked at them in confusion.

"What level are you?"

"Check your D-Arcs. Morons."

Michael took out his aqua green D-Arc and checked it. "Beelzemon, Mega level. His attacks are Double Impact and Darkness Claw. Mega?!"

"Yeah, stupid."

"Beelzemon, please be nice."

Beelzemon looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Val."

"Is he your Partner?"

Valeri shook her head. "No, he's just my friend."

"Oh, well come on. Let's get back to the campsite."

"Campsite?"

"Yeah," Candlemon explained as he followed his Partner. "It's this way."

Valeri and Beelzemon followed the Tamers to another clearing where tents were set up and a small fire was burning. Serena and Biyomon were sitting by the fire eating sandwiches. Michael and Nicoli walked over and joined her while Betamon and Candlemon sat down beside the fire on the other side. Valeri and Beelzemon sat down a ways away from them. Serena kept throwing venomous glances at Beelzemon.

Valeri unsheathed a piece of glass and started tearing it into pieces. "Well, this was fun for the first day here. Wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yeah. It was great." Beelzemon said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Valeri said reassuringly.

"Yes. I'm in the company of the ones I hate."

"Is that why you didn't want Michael over?"  
Beelzemon sighed. "Yes."

Valeri reached out and put her hand on his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too mad."

"Beelzemon…." Valeri gave him a sympathetic look.

"How long ya wanna stay?" Beelzemon asked, trying to change the subject.

"Couple of days would be nice, ya know. So I don't have to go to school."

Beelzemon chuckled. "Yeah." He lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky.

Valeri sat back and looked up as well.

"E-excuse me?"

Valeri looked down and saw Betamon looking up at her. "Hello, what is it?"

Betamon blushed slightly. "I wanted to thank you…for being so nice to Michael."  
Valeri smiled and patted the small Digimon on the head. "You're welcome."

Betamon blushed deeper, giggled, and waddled away.

Valeri giggled. "Ain't he such a cutie?"

"Whatever."

"Oh, come on sourpuss. Cheer up."

"No." he said stubbornly, sitting up.

"I'd tickle you if I knew you had any tickle spots. But I don't think you do."

"No, but you do!" He reached over and started tickling her.

She fell to the ground, giggling and begging him to stop. "S-stop! Hehe, come on, please! I-I can't breathe! Ha-ha!"

"No, it's too funny!" Beelzemon cackled gleefully.

"Ok, stop now!"

"Nah."

He continued for a minute more before finally stopping.

Valeri sat up, still giggling and gasping for breath, her face red.

Beelzemon grinned. "You look funny!"

"Well, at least now you're not a sourpuss."

"Nah, who could be after that?"

"Definitely not me!" Valeri chuckled.

"I know. That's why I did it."

Valeri yawned. "Why don't we find a descent place to sleep?"

"I got one. It might be a little uncomfortable, but at least we won't be bothered."

"Um, where?"

"Up in one of those trees. What? I used to do it all the time," he said, shrugging off her skeptical look. "Besides, it's better than sleeping on the ground. Ya never know what's gonna come creepin' around."

"Alright, I guess."

He stood up and looked around for a moment. "Look, there's a good one."

He walked over to a tall tree. Valeri looked up at the tree nervously.

"Um, are you sure about this? That tree looks kinda high…."

"Would you rather wake up and be face to face with some angry Digimon?"

"Err, no."

"Then come on."

Valeri got on his back and he climbed up the tree. He sat down on one of the lower but more concealing branches.

Valeri got off his back and he put her on his lap. She leaned back against him. "I guess this isn't so bad. Least no one can see us."

He put his arms around her. "See, I told ya." He rested his cheek against hers.

"Alright," She yawned loudly. "Time to sleep. Tomorrow we can go home right. Mom's probably worried."

Beelzemon closed his eyes. "Yeah, 'course."

Valeri felt something heavy on her legs. She opened her eyes and was face to face with Biyomon.

"Ahh!" She nearly fell but Beelzemon still had his arms around her tightly as well as his tail. She righted herself up and put a hand over her heart. "Good God, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

Valeri cocked her head to one side. "What about?"

"It's Serena. She needs someone to talk with. She won't listen to me; I thought maybe you could help."

"How could I help? What's wrong?"

"She won't tell me. But she seems really depressed."

"Hmm, maybe I could talk to her. But I'll have to wait 'til later."

Biyomon sighed in relief. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. I'll help to get her in a talking mood." She hopped down from the tree.

Valeri looked up. _I wonder what's wrong with Serena. I hope I can help. _She heard Beelzemon grunt and felt his head fall on her shoulder. She smiled and tilted her head so that it rested against his. A moment later, she slipped into slumber.

Valeri was sitting at the base of the tree she had been sleeping in waiting for Beelzemon to get done cleaning himself up in the lake on the other side of the clearing when she saw Serena sitting by herself near the fire.

The girl was staring at the flames with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Valeri got up and walked over to her. Serena glanced up at her then looked away.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Biyomon asked me to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk about anything, especially with you!" Serena hissed, her voice dripping venom.

Valeri felt like she had been slapped. "But why? I never did anything to you."

"So! You will, I just know it! You don't understand."

Valeri sat down beside her. "I might if you'll just talk to me."

Serena snorted and turned away.

Valeri sighed. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._ "Please, Biyomon's worried about you."

Serena sighed. "My life's screwed up."

"How so?" Valeri asked curiously.

"My parent's are in the middle of divorcing and are neglecting me. My boyfriend dumped me for one of my friends. He's such a jerk! I have a few choice words for him but I won't say them."

"I know how you feel. My parents got divorced because of what my dad did to me. I never had any friends for awhile either."

Serena looked at her with surprise. "Really?" She looked down. "I bet you've never been betrayed by your boyfriend."

"No. I don't think I ever will either."

"Oh yeah, you say that now. But just you wait. Men and boys are morons. They don't understand us women."

"Yeah, well, we don't understand them either." Valeri pointed out.

Serena blinked and nodded. "You're right," She sighed. "I feel so alone though. The only friend I have is Biyomon. I won't even try to get along with Michael and Nicoli."

"Because they're boys?" Valeri asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Why don't you like Beelzemon?"

Serena was taken aback by the sudden question. She frowned. "Because of what he said to Biyomon and me!"

"What did he say?"

"He said that Biyomon was stupid to be with a human. And a few other things I can't remember."

Valeri nodded understandingly. "I see. He was probably just mad and was going off on you. He doesn't like humans or Digimon."

"Yeah, but he just _adores_ you. You can tell by the way that he looks at you and the fact that he obeys everything you say. Are you his Tamer?"

Valeri giggled and shook her head. "No. We're just friends."

"By the way you two act I would say you were more than friends. But of course that's kinda stupid. Why would a Digimon go out with a human anyway?"

"That's what I thought. But now I know better."

"Oh, so you two _are _more than friends!"

Valeri blushed lightly and smiled. "I won't deny it, yes."

Serena smiled. "Well, I have to admit he is kinda hot." She giggled.

Valeri grinned and sighed happily. "At least I made you smile. If you want a friend or need to talk, you can come to me."

"Thank you. I feel much better now. Sorry for being so aggressive before."

"It's alright. I kinda got used to that. I also got used to being beat up and torn down too."

Serena put a hand on Valeri's shoulder. "Well, with your friend I'm sure ya don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah. He's a handful sometimes though. You don't ever want to see him angry."

"I don't think so. If it was anything like that display he made when LadyDevimon said you'd make a good slave then I don't want to see him really mad."

"I-" Valeri started, but was interrupted by loud crash.

The two startled girls looked up to see a large serpent-like Digimon come crashing through some bushes. It let out an ear-splitting roar.

LadyDevimon appeared beside it, grinning maliciously.

"Oh my God! Biyomon!"

Biyomon suddenly appeared fluttering above them. "The others are on their way. You know what to do."

"Right!" Serena took out her reddish orange D-Arc and a blue card. She slashed the card through the D-Arc.

"Digimodify! Matrix Evolution!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to…." A bright light enveloped the small pink bird.

"Birdramon!" The light dissipated to reveal a large orange colored bird.

Birdramon flew up in the air.

"Alright Birdramon! Hit 'em hard!"

"With pleasure! Meteor Wing!"

Large rocks appeared in the air and with a mighty sweep of her wings, were sent hurtling towards the dragon Digimon that Serena identified as Megadramon, and LadyDevimon. Serena grabbed Valeri's wrist and started running.

The attack hit the two Digimon.

The two girls watched as the enraged Virals attacked Birdramon.

"Oh no, Birdramon!"

The large bird was knocked out of the sky by one of LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attacks and landed with a thump on top of one of the tents. Just as Megadramon was about to unleash one of its attacks, a stream of ice hit it in the back and a chain that was on fire wrapped around it.

SkullMeramon and MegaSeadramon appeared.

"Pick on somebody your own level!"

"RARRRGH!"

They unleashed another series of attacks but missed.

Valeri watched horrified as the two Ultimates were attacked and sent flying. Nicoli and Michael appeared beside the two girls.

"Crap. We're being beaten! Val, where's your friend?"

"He's coming."

As if on cue, something came crashing through the undergrowth and jumped on Megadramon's back. It was Beelzemon, and he didn't look happy.

"Be careful!" Valeri called.

"Don't worry 'bout me! Darkness Claw!" He slashed the back of the Digimon's head.

"Well, it looks like the viral's back. Good now we can have some real fun! Darkness Wave!"

The wave of energy bats rammed into Beelzemon. He shouted out in pain and was thrown into a tree.

"Beelzemon!" Valeri rushed over to him.

The other Digimon were up and ready to attack.

"Metal Ball!"

"Thunder Javelin!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Valeri knelt down beside Beelzemon. "Are you alright?" She saw that he did not have his shirt on and water trickled down his body.

He grunted and pulled himself up. "'Course I am," He pulled out his gun, aimed at LadyDevimon, and fired. "Double Impact!"

The bullets hit LadyDevimon. She cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. She looked over at Beelzemon and sneered. "I _will_ have that human!" She pulled herself to her feet.

Beelzemon ran over to help SkullMeramon, who was pinned down by Megadramon.  
"Oh, do be careful." Valeri muttered as she watched him.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She cried out and started struggling.

LadyDevimon giggled. "I told you that I would get you!"

Beelzemon heard Valeri and whirled around. "Val!"

"Don't try anything!" LadyDevimon's claws on her left hand formed together into a sharp spike and she held it against Valeri's throat. "Or I'll slit her throat."

Beelzemon growled in frustration. "Don't you dare harm her!"

Michael and the others watched horrified as LadyDevimon rose up in the air, still holding Valeri with her claws at the girl's throat.

"Come on!" LadyDevimon called to Megidramon.

Megadramon growled and started slithering off in the same direction as LadyDevimon. After the two had disappeared, the Digimon De-Digivolved back to Rookie and walked over to their Tamers.

Beelzemon dropped his gun and fell to his knees. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He dug his claws in the ground. He punched and slashed the ground in frustration, growling.

The Tamers and their Digimon watched the viral with sympathy.

After a moment, Beelzemon calmed down a bit. He picked up his gun and stood up, shoving it back into its holster.

Serena worked up enough courage to walk over to him. "Don't worry. We'll help you get her back."

"I don't need any help!" he snapped and stalked away.

Serena turned to the others. "Are we gonna help him save Valeri or not?"  
"Yessir!" Betamon growled. "We're gettin' her back!"

"Alright! We had better follow Beelzemon. If anyone knows where she is, it's him."

The group ran after Beelzemon.

Valeri sighed and looked around. She was chained to a large rock. LadyDevimon was watching her; an Ogremon was snoozing a short distance away. Megadramon was busy stuffing his face with food.

LadyDevimon walked over to her. "You are going to be such fun to play with." she grinned maliciously.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so." LadyDevimon chuckled.

"Beelzemon will find me. And when he does, he's going to kill you all."

LadyDevimon's grin turned into a snarl. She grabbed Valeri's left wrist and bent her arm forcefully in a way it was not supposed to.

Valeri screamed as excruciating pain tore through her entire arm. She could feel her bones beginning to crack.

Behind a bush on the far side of the clearing, Beelzemon watched with suppressed rage. Suddenly he sensed movement behind him and turned around to see Serena and the others. "I thought I told ya I don't need any help!"

Serena knelt down beside him. "She's our friend too! Besides, how are you gonna save her from them by yourself?"

"I-I don't know." Beelzemon admitted ruefully, dropping his gaze.

"See? We need to work together."

Beelzemon let out a string of vile curse words as he turned to look at Valeri who was shaking and cradling her arm, crying quietly. _I can save her by myself. Those bastards are gunna pay!_

LadyDevimon had walked away over to Megadramon and sat down.

While the Tamers discussed what they would do, Beelzemon watched Valeri. He saw the Ogremon walk over to her.

Ogremon jabbed her with his club and said something. Then he started laughing and LadyDevimon walked over to him. She looked at Valeri and suddenly let out one of her Darkness Wave attacks, causing Valeri to scream and slump down.

Beelzemon lost control. He stood up. "That's it, I've had enough!"

A bright light consumed him. It dissipated, showing Beelzemon with purple-ish black feathered wings and green eyes.

The Tamers and their Partners stared wide-eyed as he flew off.

"He can Digivolve on his own?!"

LadyDevimon and Ogremon cackled and bent down to pick up Valeri. They heard Megadramon growl and looked up at him.

"Corona Blaster!"

A purple blast slammed into Megadramon. Beelzemon landed next to the startled virals; positron cannon on his arm.

LadyDevimon grinned. "Ooooh, it's the big bad viral come to rescue his pathetic human!"

Beelzemon's eyes narrowed. "Your dead meat for hurting her," He raised his cannon. "Corona Blaster!"

The blast slammed into Ogremon and threw him into LadyDevimon.

Beelzemon's cannon disappeared and he turned to Valeri.

She looked up at him. "Beelzemon? I knew you'd come! You look different. Almost like a Dark Angel I saw in movie."

He smiled grimly. "Yup. Blast Mode. Pretty cool. Well, we better get outta here."

Beelzemon knelt down and started trying to break the chains. He grunted as he tore the chains apart. Then he picked her up.

She cried out as her injured arm pressed against him.

"What? Are you alright?" Beelzemon asked in alarm.

"I think my arm's broken," She winced. "Everything else hurts too."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you back home."

Valeri forced a smile. "I know you will."

"Darkness Wave!"

The attack hit Beelzemon in the back. He grunted and bent over Valeri.

"Are you Ok?" she asked in alarm.

Beelzemon nodded. "Fine," He straightened up. "Hold on tight!"

Valeri grabbed hold of the side of his jacket as he took off into the air. She looked down and saw the Tamers running back towards the campsite. "Beelzemon, are we going back to their camp first?"

"If you want."

"Yes please."

A few minutes later Beelzemon dropped down in the middle of the campsite. He set Valeri down.

The Tamers along with their Partners came running up behind them.

"That was awesome!" Serena said.

"Yeah," Nicoli agreed. "You are so cool!"

"Neat!"

The Digimon nodded their agreements.

Beelzemon grinned smugly. "Yeah, but don't any of you try it."

Valeri forced a smile. "We had better get going. I'm sure LadyDevimon and her pals aren't very happy."

"What about your arm?"

"I'll be fine."

Beelzemon reached out to pick her up but she pulled away.

"I can walk by myself."

He gave her a look of concern. "Ok, but if you need me to, I'll carry ya."

"Come on, let's get going."

"But just in case, we should have our Digimon Digivolve."

"Wait, it would be easier if Candlemon was the only one to, since he's smaller."

"That's a good idea. The others would easily be seen."

"Alright then," Nicoli took out a blue card and slashed it through his D-Ark. "Matrix Evolution!"

"Candlemon Digivolve to…."

"SkullMeramon!"

They started walking off in the direction of the Digi-portal.

Beelzemon looked at Valeri and saw that her eyes were clouded with pain and exhaustion. _This is hurting her terribly. Even though she says she can, she really can't._ "Would ya like me ta carry you?"

"No, thanks." she replied, shaking her head. Suddenly she started coughing violently and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach with her uninjured arm as she spat up blood.

Beelzemon dropped down beside her. "Val, you alright?!" Beelzemon dropped down beside her.

The others stopped and turned around.

Betamon walked up to the two. "Is she Ok?"

Beelzemon looked at him then looked back at Valeri and put a hand on her back. Slowly the coughing subsided to wheezing gasps.

Beelzemon gathered her up in his arms and stood up. "We'd better hurry."

The others turned and started walking. Beelzemon slowly walked after them, careful not to jostle Valeri.

"Beelzemon?" Valeri asked quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Yes?"

"Is there any water? I really need some." She swallowed painfully.

"Sorry, love. You'll have to wait 'til we get out of here."

Valeri looked down sadly, rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes.

Michael took a water bottle out of his pocket. He stopped and looked at Valeri. He walked up to Beelzemon. "Here, this is for Valeri."

Before Beelzemon could say anything Michael turned and ran to catch up with the others.

Beelzemon watched him for a moment before looking down at Valeri and giving her a slight nudge. She opened her eyes slightly and Beelzemon held out the bottle to her. Her eyes opened completely and she took the bottle and opened it. She eagerly took a large sip. After she was done, she closed it, handed it to Beelzemon, and closed her eyes.

After ten minutes, they reached the portal.

"Alright we're here."

Serena turned to Beelzemon. "Now you guys should hurry."

"I'll see ya around, Val." Michael said quietly.

Valeri smiled. "I'm sure we will."

"It was nice to meet you. I feel terrible that we have to depart in this situation." Nicoli said.

Betamon started growling and Beelzemon's eyes narrowed as he glanced around.

"What is it?" Valeri asked, looking up at him.

"Company." Beelzemon replied.

No sooner did he say this than a wave of bats rammed into SkullMeramon. He slammed into a tree.

"SkullMeramon!" Nicoli ran over to his downed Partner.

LadyDevimon, Ogremon, and Megadramon appeared from behind some bushes.

"Alright it's time to kick it up a notch! Biomerge Activate!" Serena held up her D-Arc.

Michael did the same. The two and their Digimon were surrounded by gold lights. The gold lights merged, leaving a MetalSeadramon and a Phoenixmon in their absence.

"Wow." Valeri whispered in astonishment.

Valeri and Beelzemon watched with awe as MetalSeadramon and Phoenixmon attacked the three virals.

"Energy Blast!"

"Crimson Flare!"

The Virals jumped out of the way and let loose their attacks.

"Genocide Attack!"

"Darkness Wave!"

"Pummel Whack!"

The two Megas dodged LadyDevimon and Ogremon's attacks but Megadramon's missiles exploded between MetalSeadramon and Phoenixmon, damaging the two Megas.

"Ow, that hurt!" Serena grunted from inside Phoenixmon.

"Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine!" MetalSeadramon said in Michael and Betamon's voices.

"You got it! Crimson Flare!" She flew up and flapped her wings and fireballs rained down from the sky.

Everyone scrambled for cover. SkullMeramon bent over Nicoli protectively. Beelzemon wrapped his wings around Valeri and himself.

"You tryin' ta kill us?!" Beelzemon demanded angrily, pulling back his wings, which were covered in soot and a patch on one wing was on fire.

"Sorry guys. Uh, Beelzemon, your wing is on fire."

"What?" He looked at his wing. "Oh crap it is!" He set Valeri down and started frantically trying to put it out.

Valeri tried to help him by pouring some of the water from the water bottle on it.

"Ah, thanks Val." Beelzemon said gratefully.

"You're welcome."

"Incoming!"

Beelzemon looked up and was thrown into a tree by a missile.

Valeri rushed to his side. "Beelzemon!"

LadyDevimon laughed. "Stupid pathetic Digimon! You can't defeat us!"

"We'll show you!" MetalSeadramon wrapped himself around Megadramon. He squeezed until the viral dragon exploded violently into data.

"One down, two ta go!"

LadyDevimon screamed in anger. The claws on her left fused together and she flew up. The enraged Viral lashed out at Phoenixmon and slashed her across the chest. Phoenixmon cried out in pain and unleashed a Crimson Flare that knocked LadyDevimon out of the sky.

Valeri was helping Beelzemon up when LadyDevimon crashed into them.

LadyDevimon jumped up and sneered, seeing that she had the advantage over the two. She held the point of her fused claws at Beelzemon's throat. "Well, hotshot. What are you gonna do now?"

Beelzemon slowly reached for the gun on his boot. "This!" He pulled it out, thrust the barrel in her stomach, and pulled the trigger. "Double Impact!"

She screamed in pain and went flying into Ogremon, who was fighting SkullMeramon, knocking him over.

Valeri helped Beelzemon to his feet. He walked over to the two downed Virals. His positron cannon formed on his arm and he pointed it at them.

"Bu-bye suckers," he cackled. "Corona Bla-oof!"

In an act of desperation, LadyDevimon had thrust her fused claws into Beelzemon's chest. Valeri and the Tamers watched in speechless horror as he fell to his knees.

LadyDevimon jerked her claws out of him, sneering. "That should take care of you!"

He gritted his teeth and put his free hand over the wound. Full of determined rage, he struggled to stand. "You bitch! You'll pay…!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He raised his positron cannon. "Corona Destroyer!" He drew a pentagram in the air and fired into it.

The pentagram began to glow and a huge blast shot out of it, engulfing LadyDevimon and Ogremon. They screamed and burst into data.

Beelzemon chuckled weakly. "That outta teach 'em ta mess with me…." He collapsed and began fizzing in and out.

"Beelzemon!" Valeri ran over and dropped down beside him. "Beelzemon." she whispered, reaching her hand. Tears spilled down her face. She pulled her hand away, afraid that he would disappear if she touched him.

Suddenly he began to glow and grow smaller. The light dispersed, leaving behind a battered dark purple creature.

Valeri picked him up and saw that he was unconscious. She cradled him in her uninjured arm. MetalSeadramon and Phoenixmon began to glow and separated into Serena, Michael, Betamon, and Biyomon. Serena and Michael walked over to Valeri and put a hand on her shoulders. She looked up at them and smiled weakly before looking back at the unconscious Digimon.

Serena held up her D-Arc. "Hmmm, it says that this is Impmon; a Rookie."

"Come on, Val. Let's get you home."

Valeri nodded and stood up. Betamon and Biyomon followed their Tamers as they helped Valeri.

When they reached her house, the two helped her inside while their Digimon waited outside.

"Mom!"

Ms. Shinshiju dashed into the room. "Val, I was so worried…what happened to you; you're a mess! And who are you?"

She looked from one teenager to the other in confusion.

"My name's Serena. We had some trouble. Your daughter needs medical attention."

"What? Is she Ok?!"

"I'm alright Mom," she coughed hoarsely. "Well, mostly."

"Let's get you to the hospital, right now."

Ms. Shinshiju got her daughter in the car and drove to the hospital, where she was taken care of.

"Mom," Valeri said before she was taken in to get X-rayed. "Can you take him home and fix him up for me?" She held out the still unconscious Impmon.

Ms. Shinshiju gave her a funny look. "Who is he?"

"It's Beelzemon, well sorta. He got hurt really bad and De-Digivolved."

"Oh, I was wondering where Beelzemon was. Don't worry I'll take good care of him for you."

Valeri smiled. "Thanks Mom."

As Valeri was taken into the X-ray room the doctor, a woman in her late thirties with dark brown hair, walked over to Ms. Shinshiju.

"Don't worry. We'll have her checked out. She looks rather bad though. However, we'll have her fixed up in a jiffy. Come back tomorrow for the results of her tests. You might not be able to take her home for a few days. I have no clue how she could be in this condition."

'Thank you doctor. I have no idea how she got this way. But," She looked down at Impmon. "I think I know someone who does."

The doctor looked down at Impmon. "Is that a stuffed animal?"

"Huh? Y-yes, yes it is!"

"It's so life-like! Where can I get one like that? I'm sure my daughter would love one!"

"Uh, my, um, mom got it for my youngest daughter, yes. She didn't tell me where she got it."

"Oh," the doctor's smile faded slightly. Then it returned. "Well, have a safe trip home."

"I will. And thank you." Ms. Shinshiju said, as she walked towards the entrance door.

Ms. Shinshiju drove home and got Impmon situated on the couch before getting ready for bed.

Impmon slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. _Ohh, my head. Where the hell am I?_ He looked around. _Oh, I'm in Val's living room. But where's Val?_

Ms. Shinshiju walked into the living room. "Oh, I see you're awake."

"Where's Val?"

"At the hospital."

"Oh, God. Is she alright?" he demanded, jumping to his feet.

"She's Ok. I was just getting ready to go see her."

"Take me with ya."

"But you're still hurt."

"I don't care! Take me with ya or either I make ya or find my own way there!"

Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "Yep, you're definitely Beelzemon. Come on, get in the car."

Impmon jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. Ms. Shinshiju grabbed her purse and keys and walked out to the car, where Impmon was trying to open the door.

"It won't open!"

"That's because it's locked. Here," She unlocked the door. "Now you can get in."

Impmon opened the door and hopped inside. "Cool." he said, looking around.

"Uh-huh." Ms. Shinshiju said, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's get goin'!"

Halfway to the hospital they came to a traffic jam. While they waited, Impmon grew impatient. He had rolled down the window and was hauling himself up when Ms. Shinshiju looked over at him.

"What are you doing?! Get back in here!"  
"I'm sick of waitin'. I'm gettin' outta here!"

"Oh, no you're not," She grabbed him by his tail and, with a hard yank, pulled him back in. "You're staying right here." She rolled up the window.

Impmon sat down, folded his arms across his chest, blew hard through his nose, and uttered a string of curse words under his breath.

An hour later, they finally arrived at the hospital. While Ms. Shinshiju checked in, Impmon found Valeri's room and tried to open the door, but he had to wait for Ms. Shinshiju to open it.

Valeri was propped up with some pillows and watching TV on the other side of the room by the window. Her left arm was in a cast and she was wearing a hospital gown. There was a younger girl in the bed on the other side of the room, who was currently asleep.

"Val!" Impmon cried happily, running over to her bed. He climbed up and sat on her lap.

"Shh, Lucian's tryin' to sleep," Valeri said quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. But otherwise fine. What about you?"

"Much better."

Ms. Shinshiju pulled up a chair and sat down.

"That's good." Impmon put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Ow!"

Impmon pulled away immediately. "Sorry, sorry!"

Valeri smiled weakly and ruffled the fur on his head. "It's alright."

"How have you been dear?" Ms. Shinshiju asked.

"I've been better," Suddenly her stomach growled. "And less hungry."

"Well, as soon as the doctor gets here I'll go get you something."  
"Get me somethin' too. I'm famished."

Ms. Shinshiju giggled. "Alright, but you have to tell me what happened."

Impmon sighed. "Alright, fine. I came up with the _brilliant _idea of taking Val to see the Digital World. It didn't go as planned. We met the Tamers, their Digimon, and the jerks they were fighting. Unfortunately the next day LadyDevimon caught us off guard and took Valeri."

"It wasn't his fault!" Valeri added quickly, seeing the shocked look on her mother's face. "He rescued me. You should have seen him. He looked so cool."

Impmon blushed lightly. "Of course I did! I'm cool." He folded his arms and puffed out his tiny chest proudly.

Valeri giggled. "He looked like one of those Dark Angels we once saw on a movie, 'cept he had a _really_ big and _really _cool gun!"

"Can I finish the story now?" Impmon asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes, sorry."

"That's alright. Well, with the help of the Tamers we were able to get back to the Digi portal but were attacked again by LadyDevimon and her numbskull cronies Megadramon and Ogremon. I managed to kill Ogremon and LadyDevimon, although it nearly killed me. Damn bitch gutted me." He cringed at the memory.

"Oh my. That's some story."

"All true too."

Suddenly the door opened and everyone looked up to see the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Shinshiju. I see you brought your daughter's stuffed animal."

Impmon jumped up, outraged. "I ain't no stuffed animal! This is 100 Digimon right here, toots!"

The doctor looked like she was going to faint. "D-did that thing just talk?!"

Valeri put her hand over Impmon's mouth and forced him to sit down. "Yes, I'm sorry. He does that sometimes."

Impmon's reply was muffled. He folded his arms and his eyes narrowed as he sulked.

The doctor cautiously walked up to Ms. Shinshiju, keeping her eye on Impmon. "Well, I'm afraid that Valeri can't go home until tomorrow, maybe later."

Impmon tried to shout something but Valeri kept her hand firmly clamped over his mouth, so it came out muffled.

The doctor ignored the Digimon. "She has several cracked ribs and two hairline fractures in her left arm. Her wrist is also broken and her whole body is bruised. Like I said before, I have no idea how it happened but she is hurt badly. When she goes home she won't be able to do much."

"That's fine with me as long as she can come home soon. I don't want to have to listen to his complaining because he misses her."

"Mom, you won't have to worry about him, he'll stay here with me. Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." She smiled reassuringly at the doctor.

"All right then, I need to get back to my other patients. Come back tomorrow and we'll see if she is able to leave."

"Thank you."

After the doctor left, Ms. Shinshiju went to go get them something to eat.

Impmon leaned back against Valeri's stomach.

She stroked his fur. "It's nice to have you back again. I missed you. It's so boring here."

"That's nice ta know." He nuzzled her stomach with the side of his face.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you when LadyDevimon attacked you."

"You'll never lose me, no matter what. I love you too much to let anyone take me away from you."

Valeri smiled. "I know," She bent down and kissed the top of his head. "I'm just glad you're here."

Ms. Shinshiju returned with a couple ham sandwiches and a bag of Doritos. After giving them to Valeri, she left.

Impmon gobbled down his sandwich and wrestled with the bag while Valeri watched him as she ate.

She giggled as Impmon tried to bite it open. "Here, lemme help." She put the sandwich in her mouth and took hold of one side of the bag.

Impmon pulled the other.

They finally succeeded in tearing it open. Impmon began gorging himself on chips while Valeri ate the rest of her sandwich.

"Hey, save some for me!"

"Sorry, toots. I'm starved."

"I understand. But save me a couple."

"Alright." He took out a two chips and handed them to her.

"Uh, so I only get two? You must really be hungry."

"Alright fine," He pulled out a two more and handed them to her. "Here, happy?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Ooooh, is that a doll?"

The two looked up to see the little girl from the other bed standing next to Valeri's, diamond blue eyes alight.

"Hello, Lucian. No, Impmon's not a doll."

Lucian pulled herself up onto Valeri's bed. "He's so cute!" She giggled happily, as she poked the pointed-tooth smiley face on his stomach.

"Ow, hey watch it! I just ate!"

The little girl reached out to pick him up and Impmon scrambled to get away. "Ah, Val, save me!"

"He's so adorable! Come here!"

Impmon jumped off the bed. "I ain't adorable or cute! I'm cool!"

Valeri sighed and giggled as she watched Lucian chase Impmon around the room, her screaming for him to stop and him screaming for her to leave him alone.

"She likes you Impmon. She won't do anything to you. Come here."

Impmon took a flying leap for Valeri's bed and landed on her legs. It knocked the air out of his lungs and made her cry out in pain. He scrambled up and got off her legs. "Val, I'm sorry! Are you Ok?"

Valeri nodded. "I'm fine."

"Oh, won't you play with me? Pleeeasssseee?" Lucian begged.

"No, no way!"

Lucian's head drooped. "Pretty please?"

"No!"

She looked down at the floor sadly.

Impmon was ashamed of himself. He sighed. "Alright fine! I'll play with you. Just no dress up or girly stuff."

Lucian perked up. "Ok!" She climbed up onto the bed and picked up Impmon. She set him on her lap and started toying with his ears.

Impmon folded his arms and blew hard through his nose.

After a couple minutes, Valeri giggled as Impmon gave her a pleading look. "Alright, Lucian. It's time for Impmon to sleep."

"Aww, can he sleep with me?"

"Sure. If he wants to."

"No! I ain't doin' it!"

"Wait, I have an idea. Lucian you can sleep in my bed and Impmon can sleep between us."

"Yay!" Lucian crawled up to the pillows on Valeri's left side with Impmon.

Impmon pulled out of her grasp and snuggled up against Valeri's side, purring contentedly.

While those two slept, Valeri watched television until she grew tired and went to sleep.

The next morning Valeri awoke and found that Beelzemon was sleeping against her, one arm loosely wrapped around her middle. _He can Digivolve on his own? I thought only Digimon with Tamers could do that. Oh, well._ She ran her fingers across his cheek.

Beelzemon flinched and partially opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched.

"Morning Beelzemon."

"Mornin' Val," He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Just fine."

"Good."

Lucian squirmed in her sleep.

Beelzemon picked up the girl and set her on his lap. "For an annoying kid, she's Ok."

"I know. She's rather sweet."

"Do ya think you'll be able ta go home today?"  
"I don't know. I still feel really sore and it still hurts a bit."

"Damn, it's really boring here. I hope ya can go today."

"Well, you don't have to stay here. You can go for a walk or somethin'. Or go home."

"I might go for a walk in a little. Right now I'm stayin' right here."

The two did not notice Lucian awakening until she shrieked in fear and tried to get off the bed.

Startled, Beelzemon held onto her. "Whoa, calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"Beelzemon, I think you're scaring her."

He shrugged. "I can't help it. It's the way I look."

"I know," She reached out and put her hand on Lucian's shoulder. "It's alright, Lucian. It's only Impmon, well, kinda but still, there's no reason to be frightened."

The girl relaxed slightly. She picked up his tail, which had been dangling over the edge of the bed, and started playing with it. Beelzemon frowned and flicked his tail when she started shaking it, causing her to let go.

"Hey!" She tried to grab it but Beelzemon coiled it up and tucked it under his leg so she could not reach it.

"Sorry kiddoe. That isn't somethin' ta play with. It could hurt ya."

"Oh."

Beelzemon heard the door opening and looked over at it. A nurse with a clipboard in her hand walked in. She was too engulfed in her work to notice the three.

"Alright, Lucian. Your parents' are-" she said, looking up. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God!" she whispered. She turned and ran out of the room.

"Uh-oh. I think you scared her." Lucian giggled and looked up at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon looked down at her and smirked. "I have that knack."

Valeri smiled. "You didn't scare me, and still don't."

"That's good," he said, leaning closer to kiss her.

"Ewww!" Lucian clamped her hands over her eyes and turned away, giggling.

"What's so funny, eh?" Beelzemon asked after he pulled away.

Lucian only giggled in response. Beelzemon grinned and started tickling her. The girl tried desperately to pull away from him, only to nearly fall off the bed.

"Whoops. Don't fall off." Beelzemon said as he pulled her back up.

The door opened and the three looked up to see three people. The doctor, a man, and woman walked into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Lucian cried, getting off the bed with Beelzemon's help. She ran up to them and hugged her mother's leg "Mommy, Mommy! Guess what?!"

"What dear?" Lucian's mother asked, smiling. She bent down and picked her up.

"I made some new friends!"

"That's nice, dear. But it's time to go home now."

"Can I say good-bye?"

The mother looked up at Valeri and Beelzemon uncertainly. "I guess so." She set Lucian down.

Lucian ran over to Valeri's bed and pulled herself up onto it. "I gotta go now. Will I get to see you again?"

"Sure. If your parents let you. You still have that paper I gave you?"

"Yep!" Lucian smiled and hugged Valeri happily.

Valeri cringed from the pain but forced a smile and hugged her back.

Lucian pulled away and turned to Beelzemon. "I'll get to play with you again, won't I?"

"Sure, kiddoe. Just not any really girly games, Ok?"

"Yay!" Lucian giggled and hugged him.

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

She pulled away and climbed off the bed. She walked over to her parents. As they walked out of the room, she turned and waved. "Bye-bye!"  
"C'ya."

"Bye."

The doctor remained. "E-excuse me, miss? You have some visitors. Would you like me to let them in?"

"Sure."

The doctor nodded and left. A few moments later, the door opened and Michael, Serena, and Nicoli walked in.

"Hi Val."

"Hello. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you."

They walked over to the bed.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked.

"My whole body is sore and my arm really hurts but otherwise I feel Ok."

"How bad did you get hurt?"

"I have several cracked ribs and two hairline fractures in my left arm as well as a broken wrist."

The three grimaced.

"That must hurt." Serena said.

"Yeah, but not a whole lot. So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Not much. Michael's been worried about you." Nicoli said, causing Serena to elbow him in the ribs.

"Really?"

Michael blushed deeply and turned away. Beelzemon grunted his disapproval. Valeri looked at him and he looked away.

Valeri looked back at the three Tamers and smiled. "If I'm lucky I'll get to go home today."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I can't wait ta get outta this freakin' place," Beelzemon grumbled. He stood up. "I think I'll take that walk now. C'ya in a bit." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Valeri sighed.

"I need something to drink, I'll be right back," Serena said. "Come on, Nicoli!" she said, grabbing the boy by the wrist and pulling him towards the door.

Valeri watched them, confused. "Why are you taking Nicoli with you, then?"

"Umm…'cuz he needs something too."

"No I-"

"Yes, you do. Now come on!" She pulled him out of the room.

"Okaay. That was weird."

Michael turned around. "Yeah, that was," He looked down at the floor nervously. "Um, Valeri? Could I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Well, the Valentine's Day Dance is comin' up next Friday and I was wonderin'…." he stopped and cleared his throat nervously and blushed deeply.

"Yes?" she urged.

"I was wondering if you, ya know…wanted to go with me. Just as friends!" he added quickly. "Since my mom was making me go and I'd have no one else to talk to. Nobody's going to be home that day to look after me."

"Oh, I see. This is why they left. Hmm," She tapped her chin thoughtfully. _Beelzemon won't be happy about this, but I'm gonna get him to come too._ She looked up at Michael and smiled gently. "Sure. I hope you won't mind that I bring Beelzemon would you?"

"No, not at all." he said. Although he did seem to mind.

"Alright then. You can tell the others that they can come back in."

"Nah, it's time for us to head home anyway. However, I'll tell them to come and tell you bye. C'ya." He turned and walked over to the door.

"C'ya." She watched as he waved and walked out.

A few seconds later Serena and Nicoli opened the door and said their good-byes before leaving.  
Valeri leaned back against the pillow. _Beelzemon won't be happy about this at all. I wonder what Mom'll think about this?_ She sighed and turned on the TV.

Twenty minutes later Beelzemon returned with a bottle of water. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Thirsty?" he asked, unscrewing the cap.

"Yes," She took it from him and took a long drink. Then handed it back to him. "Beelzemon, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Promise not to get really mad?"

"Yes, why?"  
"Well…Michael asked me to go to the Valentine's Day dance with him."

"And?" Beelzemon asked, frowning.

"I told him I'd go with him."

Beelzemon was outraged. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause you're _MY_ girlfriend! God damn it!"

"I'm only going to keep him company. Besides, I want you to come too."

"I ain't goin' and neither are you."

"You don't have to but I am."

"B-b-but-" he stammered.

"No buts. I don't want him to be lonely and stuck with Dagger."

"Dagger?! He's gonna be there?!"

"Yes."

Now Beelzemon was seething with anger. "Fine, if you're gonna go then I will too. If only ta get my hands on him!"

"Alright then."

Just then, Ms. Shinshiju walked in. "Hello."

Startled, Beelzemon fell of the bed onto the floor. "Ow! Son of a bitch! That freakin' hurt!"

"Beelzemon, you Ok?!" Valeri asked in alarm.

"Now that's what I call a hard floor." He groaned as he sat up.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you like that," Ms. Shinshiju looked over at Valeri. "Well, I talked to the doctor and she said it was alright to go home tomorrow."

"Tamorrow? Why can't she go taday?"

"She still needs some time to recover."

"She could do that at home, ya know."

"I know. But doctor's orders."

"Screw the doc." Beelzemon mumbled.

"Sorry," Ms. Shinshiju glanced at her watch. "I need ta get back home. Yuri's waiting for supper."

"Bye." Valeri watched as her mom left the room.

Beelzemon got to his feet and walked over to the other side of the bed, where he dropped down on his stomach beside Valeri. "Now I'm sore."

Valeri put a hand on his back. "Poor dear."

Beelzemon yawned. "Well, I'm gunna take a nap."

"Alright then."

Beelzemon put his arm around her middle and planted a swift kiss on her lips before resting part of his cheek on the side of her stomach.

Valeri smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don' do that." he mumbled sleepily.

"Ok."

Valeri picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. After she found a channel she liked she set the remote down on the table. As she watched TV, she lightly stroked Beelzemon's back.

The nurse from earlier cautiously opened the door and peeked her head in. Seeing the demonic Viral asleep, she relaxed slightly and walked in.

Valeri looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I-it's time to take your medication."

"Ok."

The nurse walked over and dropped two pills in Valeri's outstretched hand. Valeri popped them in her mouth and swallowed. The nurse smiled, turned, and walked out of the room. Thirty minutes later Valeri felt the pills take affect and nodded off to sleep.

The next day Ms. Shinshiju came to pick up Valeri.

"The doctor said it's alright for you to go home today."

"Great!"

"Finally!"

After Valeri got dressed, they went downstairs.

"It's a nice day for a walk, eh?"

"Yeah, too bad I can't."

"I know. Sucks huh?"

Valeri sighed. "Yes."

Beelzemon walked over to Ms. Shinshiju's car and leaned against the passenger door. "What do you want to do when we get home?"

"I don't know. I probably won't be able to do much of anything."

"I'm sure we'll find somethin' that we can do."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later Ms. Shinshiju came out and unlocked the doors. Beelzemon set Valeri down in the passenger seat.

"See ya at the house," he said, running his claws through her hair and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Valeri looked over at her mother, who was staring at her. "What?"

Her mother shook her head and started up the engine.

Valeri looked out the window. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think it'll be alright if I go to the Valentine's Day Dance next Friday?"

"If you're well enough, probably. Who are you going with? Beelzemon?"

"Sorta, I'm going to keep Michael company."

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to take you shopping?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright then, I'll take you in a couple days."

"Thanks Mom."

As the car pulled up in the driveway, Valeri saw Beelzemon standing on the porch. He walked over to the car and opened the door. He picked Valeri up, went inside, and set her on the couch then sat down beside her.

Ms. Shinshiju walked in.

"Alright, Valeri. You are not to move off the couch for anything for a few days."

"B-but-"

"No buts."

"Lemme guess, doc's orders?" Beelzemon asked sarcastically.

"No, my orders."

"Oh. Can I sleep in here with her?"

"Yes, I have an air mattress you can use."

"I don't need an air mattress."

"Umm, what're we doing for dinner?" Valeri asked.

"I was going to make pork chops and whatever else ya wanted." Ms. Shinshiju replied.

"Oh, Ok."

Ms. Shinshiju walked out of the living room.

Beelzemon turned to Valeri. "This sucks."

"Yeah," She leaned against him. "Well, it's going to be boring for the next few days."

He put his arm around her. "I'll find somethin' ta entertain ya."

"You could bring up my Xbox and some games and I can watch you play."

"But I don't know how ta play that thing."

"Don't worry, I'll help."

"Ok."

Yuri poked her head through the doorway. "Hi, sis."

"Hello."

"How ya feelin'?" she asked, walking in.

"Better."

Suddenly Sasha appeared. She giggled and leaned forward and whispered something in Yuri's ear.

Both girls giggled.

Beelzemon's keen hearing caught what she said and he scowled. "I ain't cute! And I ain't takin' off my shirt neither!"

"_And_ he's already taken!" Valeri snapped irratibly.

Beelzemon looked at her in mild surprise. "Of course I am." He smiled and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Yuri and her friend walked out of the living room. Beelzemon picked up the remote off the coffee table, turned on the TV, and started flipping through the channels. After he found a decent show, he put the remote back on the table and stretched himself out on the couch. Valeri leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest. Beelzemon absently began to stroke her hair. Valeri closed her eyes and sighed.

Valeri opened her eyes. She saw that a dark green sheet was lying on her. She felt something brush against the top of her head and looked up to see that Beelzemon was asleep with his head in the crook of his arm. Every time he exhaled, it brushed against her hair. Valeri smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before resting her head under the bottom of his chin and closing her eyes.

The next day Beelzemon went out for a while so Valeri was stuck watching TV. _I wish he'd hurry. I'm soo bored! _She sighed.

Valeri looked up when she heard the door open and saw Beelzemon walk in, holding his arm behind his back. "Finally!"

"What?" Beelzemon asked, walking into the living room.

"Where've you been?"

He stood in front of her, a small secretive smile on his lips. "Out." he replied.

"What is _that_ look for?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, could you move, please? You're blocking my view."

Beelzemon pulled his arm from behind his back, presenting Valeri with a dethorned deep blood red rose.

Valeri gasped. "It's beautiful! You are such a sweetheart." She took the rose and smiled up at him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Valeri put her arm around his neck and returned the kiss.

Ms. Shinshiju walked through the doorway, looking at a paper. "Hey, Valeri-oh my." she said as she looked up.

Beelzemon and Valeri looked over at her in surprise, blushing lightly. Beelzemon straightened up and cleared his throat nervously, looking away.

Valeri giggled. "Look at what Beelzemon got me!" she said, holding up the rose.

Beelzemon blushed deeper as Ms. Shinshiju said, "It's beautiful!"

She walked over, took it from Valeri, and examined it. Valeri grabbed Beelzemon's hand and yanked him down. He sat down beside her on the couch.

Ms. Shinshiju handed the rose back to Valeri. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Then I'll make something light."

"Alright."

Ms. Shinshiju turned and walked out of the room.

Beelzemon picked up the controller from the table and continued the game he was playing earlier. Valeri watched Beelzemon for a while before she got bored, but she did not say anything.

Ms. Shinshiju walked into the living room. "Valeri, time for your medicine. Oh, and Beelzemon? Could you help me with cleaning out the garage? I really could use your help."

"I guess so."

"Ooh, bad call." Valeri said with a soft giggle.

Beelzemon looked at her questionably. He stood up.

"Alright then, follow me, and here, Val." Ms. Shinshiju said, handing Valeri a bottle.

Valeri watched as the two left the room.

She sighed. "This is going to take awhile."

Valeri stretched herself out on the couch and popped open the lid and took out a two pills before putting the lid back on. She swallowed the pills and set the bottle on the table. Valeri closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep.

Beelzemon awakened her sometime later as he brought in a box and set it in the living room. Valeri looked over at him. He had his jacket slung and gloves over his shoulder and his shirt tucked in his belts. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and chest.

"Good God is it hot out there!"

"I'm sure it is. Today is supposed to be the hottest day of the month."

"Yer mom's nuts fer choosing taday ta clean out the garage. I never knew ya had a van!"

"Yeah, how'd ya think we got all the junk here in the first place?"

He shrugged. Valeri smiled.

"Well, I'm gunna go take a shower."

Suddenly Valeri got an idea. "Hey, Beelzemon? After you're done could you down to my room and bring up my paints? They're in the bottom drawer of my dresser along with my paintbrushes."

"Sure."

"Thanks." he watched as he left the room. _I wonder if he'll like my idea. Probably._ Valeri smiled to herself.

Beelzemon came in with her paints and paintbrushes ten minutes later. He set the paints on the table. "What're ya goin' ta do? Want me ta get ya some paper?"

"No thanks, I don't need any paper." Valeri replied as she opened the paint lids.  
"What are ya gonna use then?"

She picked up a paintbrush and was examining it. "You."

"Me?!" Beelzemon asked, bewildered. "What for?!"

"Calm down. You'll see when I'm finished. Now come sit down, this shouldn't take_ too_ long."

Hesitantly, Beelzemon walked over and sat on the couch beside Valeri.

"Alright now, just hold still." Valeri said.

Beelzemon inhaled sharply as the cold paint touched his skin.

A few minutes later Ms. Shinshiju walked in.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"You'll see." Valeri said, not looking up.

Ms. Shinshiju stood and watched her daughter for a few moments before walking out of the room. She returned a few moments later carrying a camcorder.

"Oh, so now yer gunna videotape the whole thing?" Beelzemon asked sarcastically.

"Why not? It's not every day that I get to watch my daughter do something like this."

"Alright."

An hour later Valeri set down her paintbrush and examined the work she had finished so far. "Almost done, Beelzemon. Just need to add color and the small details. Should take about another hour."

"Damn, this sure is takin' a long time."

"Sorry."

Beelzemon smiled. "It's alright."

"Wow! To think this is only the outline!" Ms. Shinshiju said, highly impressed. "Good thing I _did_ video tape this!"

Valeri blushed lightly. "Thanks Mom." She picked up a slightly larger brush and dipped it in the white paint.

After an hour, Valeri was completely finished.

It was a sea dragon with glossy opal scales that had glossy black on the bottom and a white underbelly with a light blue tinge to it, a fin-like tail, and two front arms with webbed paws. Sharp spikes ran along its spine. Almond eyes with slitted pupils, long sinuous whiskers, and fin-like ear-wings were on its slender face as well as horns sprouting from behind the ear-wings.

The dragon's body was loosely coiled around Beelzemon's stomach and chest and draped over his right shoulder so that the dragon's neck was wrapped around the back of his neck once and the head was over his heart with the jaws open. The tail ended on his left side and fanned out on the bottom of his stomach and back. One paw was over his stomach while the other was on his chest. The claws looked like they were digging into Beelzemon's flesh with small trickles of blood.

"That looks astounding!"

Valeri blushed lightly.

"Hey! I wanna see!"

"There's a mirror in my room but before you go let me get the entire thing. Stand up."

Beelzemon stood up and looked down at his chest. "Cool."

"You haven't seen the whole thing yet."

Beelzemon walked out of the room.

"Dear, you are such a good artist! You really should put your skills to better use." Ms. Shinshiju said, putting up her camcorder.

"I know."

A few moments later Beelzemon walked in, looking pleased. "Man, Val. I love what ya did. Thanks a lot."

Valeri smiled. "You're welcome."

Beelzemon sat down beside her on the edge of the couch.

"Tomorrow we're going to the store."

"All of us?" Valeri asked.

"Yes, you can get up from the couch, tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Wait a second; Beelzemon won't fit in the car."

"Oh, yeah. Well, he could ride in the van since we got it uncovered."

"Great idea, Mom."

Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "Thank you, dear." She turned and walked out of the room, still holding the camcorder.

Beelzemon stood up. "Well, I better find a way ta get this paint dry, so I don't mess it up. Maybe yer mom has a fan or somethin' I could use."

"If she doesn't then ask Yuri, she has at least two she'd let you bum."

"Kay." He walked out of the room.

Valeri busied herself with putting the lids back on the paints and cleaning off the brushes. _I'm glad he likes it so much. It looks much better on him than I thought._ She smiled.

A couple minutes later Beelzemon dashed into the room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Them girls! Oh, crap. I'll be right back, I'm gunna go find someplace ta hide 'til they go away." He darted out of the room.

A moment later Yuri and her friend walked in, looking around. Yuri was wearing a dark green halter-top and a dark blue miniskirt while Sasha was wearing a white halter-top with pink embroidered flowers and khakis.

"You guys bothering _my _boyfriend again?"

Yuri smiled innocently. "No." she said sweetly.

"You draw remarkably well, Valeri. Do you take requests?"

"Matters what you want drawn. I do draw well, but I can only draw certain things."

Sasha walked over and sat down beside Valeri. "Can you make butterflies and hearts?"

"Yes. What would you like?"

"I want a butterfly inside a heart."

"What colors?"

"Um, purple, pink, and…."

"What about a light shade of emerald green or maybe ruby red?"

"The emerald green sounds like a good idea."

"Great! Paint or colored pencil?"

"Paint."

Valeri looked over at her sister. "Yuri? Could you find me some paper?"

"Sure sis." She walked out of the living room.

Beelzemon stuck his head through the doorway. "They gone yet?" He spotted Sasha. "Damn." he muttered, frowning.

"Beelzemon, come on in." Valeri said encouragingly.

Beelzemon hesitantly walked in and sat down by Valeri so that he was right up against her. He folded his arms across his chest and slumped forward in a vain attempt to hide himself.

Valeri could see his distress and tried to think of a way to get him to relax. Suddenly she came up with an idea. "Beelzemon? Would you mind getting me a snow cone?"

"Sure!" he replied eagerly, jumping up. "What kind?"

"Black cherry, please."

"Alrighty." He hurried out of the room.

Valeri heard the door close. She turned to Sasha. "You two have really gotten him riled up."

Sasha giggled. "I know, but he looks _sooo_ sexy! Especially with that cool tattoo you painted on him. Does he work out? 'Cause he's got such a hot bod! Doncha think?"

Valeri blushed deeply. "Well…I-um…."

Sasha grinned. "Come on, admit it! He _is_ your boyfriend after all!"

"Yes! I think he has a hot body, happy now?" Valeri snapped, going red in the face with embarrassment.

Sasha giggled.

"He doesn't like the fact that you two are messing with him."

"Val, you are so lucky. I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"He's a handful though. He can get really nasty when he's angry."

Sasha grimaced. "I bet. The guy looks like he could probably do some bad damage."

"Afraid so."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Valeri got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Lucian in a light pink t-shirt and blue jean shorts with white tennis shoes and her mother, who was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts and black tennis shoes. "Hello."

"Hello. My daughter asked if she could see you."

"Sure! I'd love company."

"Val!"  
The three looked over and saw Beelzemon walking up to them, a snow cone in one hand.

"What?"

He stopped and put a hand on his hip, putting on an expression of mock sternness. "Yer mom said ya ain't supposed to get off the couch 'til tamorrow!" he chided as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Beelzemon," Valeri rolled her eyes. "Getting off the couch to answer the door ain't gonna kill me."

"Ya never know…." Beelzemon snickered and handed her the snow cone. He picked her up and walked inside.

As he carried her into the living room, she said over his shoulder. "Come on in. Beelzemon's just being silly."

"Just doin' what your mom said."

"Oh, so she told you not to let me off the couch?" Valeri asked as he set her down.

"Exactly."

Valeri giggled. Lucian and her mother sat down on the couch beside Sasha.

Yuri walked in and set down the paper she was carrying on the table in front of Valeri. "There, I got you extra just in case."

"Thanks."

Yuri looked at Beelzemon and giggled. Beelzemon made a face.

Lucian cocked her head to one side. "Is that a tattoo?" she asked Beelzemon.

"Lucian!" her mother scolded.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. No, Val drew it on me earlier."

"She did? Wow, she's good." Lucian's mother said, astounded.

Valeri blushed lightly. "Erm thanks."

"Valeri? Could we start on my design? Sorry to seem in a hurry but Yuri and I are going somewhere soon." Sasha said.

Valeri nodded understandingly. She picked out a piece of paper and a brush. Then she dipped it in black and began on the outline of the butterfly.

As she drew Sasha told her how she wanted it. After twenty minutes, Valeri finished the outline of the picture.

Lucian's mother was very impressed. "Wow, that's astonishing. But, not to seem mean or anything, I like the dragon you did better. You know what? A friend of mine is a tattoo artist. He's looking for someone who can help him design the tattoos for him. Interested?"

"Uh, I don't know…."

"Come on dear! Take it!" Ms. Shinshiju insisted as she walked into the room.

"Hmmm…."

"Come on Val!" Beelzemon urged.

"Alright, I guess…."

"Great! I talk to him in a couple days and send him over."

Beelzemon picked up the snow cone and took a sip.

Valeri looked over at him. "Hey! I thought that was mine."

"It's mine too! I bought it." Beelzemon said defensively, taking another sip, grinning.

"Alright. Hey Lucian? Do you like cats?"

"Ooooh, yes!"

"Shadow! Shadow?"

"Mew!" The small kitten darted into the room and jumped on Valeri's lap. He started purring and rubbing against her.

She smiled as she petted him. "What have you been up to?"

"He's been bothering me and sleeping in your room. He's almost as bad as Beelzemon!" Ms. Shinshiju said with a small smile.

"I ain't that bad!" Beelzemon insisted, frowning.

Valeri giggled. "Oh, really?"

Shadow sniffed Lucian's hand experimentally. Satisfied, he walked onto her lap. Lucian giggled as she petted him happily.

Yuri and Sasha left the room.

Valeri started adding color to the picture. "Mom? Has anyone fed Kazel yet?"

"Er, I don't think so…."

"Oh no! Then he hasn't been fed since last week!"

"Calm down, I'll go feed him right now."

Valeri sighed with relief. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome dear." Ms. Shinshiju said as she walked out of the room.

Lucian's mother turned to Valeri. "Who's Kazel?"

"He's my baby Ball Python."

"Oh." She made a small face.

An hour or so later Lucian and her mother left.

"Tomorrow, can we go for a walk when we get back?"

"Sure."

Beelzemon stood up. "Want anythin'?"

"Um, just whatever you're gettin'."

"Alright." He came back a moment later with two sandwiches. He handed one to her as he sat down.

"Thanks." Valeri said, taking it from him.

Beelzemon propped his feet up on the table, crossing them. Valeri stretched herself out, resting her back against Beelzemon's side. He slipped his arm around her waist.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Valeri finished her sandwich and closed her eyes.

The next day everyone went to the mall. Ms. Shinshiju took Valeri to the clothes aisles, Yuri went to look at some things with her friends, and Beelzemon was stuck walking around aimlessly while he waited for Valeri.

After Valeri was finished she went to search for Beelzemon, then the two went to look at candles.

"These prices are outrageous! Two dollars for one small candle! For a dollar extra I could get one of these big ones and it'll last twice as long!" Valeri picked up one of the large light green candles in a glass container and handed it to Beelzemon. Then she picked up another one.

"I know. Here lemme carry that one for ya." Beelzemon said, reaching for the candle.

Valeri pulled away. "No, I got it. I'm not completely helpless ya know."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. I'll be just fine." Valeri said as she walked forward.

Beelzemon shook his head and sighed. _Val, you can be so stubborn sometimes. 'Course, so can I._ He chuckled and walked after her.

Just as they reached the end of the aisle, a woman pushing a cart appeared. Valeri, not paying attention, bumped into the cart, causing her to drop the candle she was carrying. Beelzemon pulled Valeri back and stepped in front of her as the candle crashed to the floor, sending shards of glass in every direction. Many of the shards were embedded in Beelzemon's boots. Several large pieces were able to cut through the fabric of his clothing and embed themselves in his legs. Blood from the wounds oozed down his legs.

He turned to Valeri. "See, this is one of the reasons why I wanted ta carry the candle."

"Sorry. Are you Ok?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you," the woman said quietly.

"That's quite alright." Valeri said, smiling at her.

"Come on, Val. Yer mom's waitin' for us."

Valeri nodded and the two walked away. The baffled woman watched them for a moment before going to find someone to clean up the glass.

Valeri and Beelzemon found Ms. Shinshiju by the checkout lines, talking to one of her friends, Mrs. Yurikami.

Mrs. Yurikami gasped when she saw the two walking towards them, the demonic Viral with his arm around Valeri.

Ms. Shinshiju looked over at them as well. "Valeri! Beelzemon! Over here!" she called, waving.

"Isn't that your daughter?"

"Yes."

"What is that thing?"

"Well, that just so happens to be her boyfriend."

"What?!" Mrs. Yurikami looked at her in shocked disbelief. "He couldn't be human."

"He's not."

"What is he?"

Before she could answer, her daughter answered for her as she walked up to them.

"He's a Digimon," Valeri replied. "Mom should know that by now." She smiled at her mother.

"Yes, afraid I found out the hard way though."

"Where's Yuri?"

"Still with her friends I believe, why?"

"Aren't we going to go get her before we leave?"

"Yes, but it's going to be a hassle ta get her."

Beelzemon set the candle he was carrying in the cart. "I'll go get 'er."

"Have fun," Valeri giggled. "She's probably looking at clothes."

Beelzemon made a face and walked off.

Valeri walked over to her mother. "Hello Mrs. Yurikami."

"Hello Valeri. So…that's your…boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I know it probably seems really weird, but…." She shrugged.

A few minutes later Beelzemon returned, looking very unhappy and carrying Yuri over his shoulder. He set her down when he reached the three.

"You'd better not do that again!" Yuri said, shaking a finger at him.

He folded his arms and gave her a skeptical look. "Or what?"

"Um…I'll think of something!"

"Yeah right." Valeri said, rolling her eyes.

Yuri glared at Valeri.

"Come now girls, time ta go home." Ms. Shinshiju called as she walked towards one of the checkout lines.

"Coming!"

The three walked after her.

After they got home and got everything put up, Valeri and Beelzemon went out for a walk.

"To think, tomorrow I gotta go back to school."

"Yeah. I'm gonna find a way for them ta let me stay with ya."

"I don't think they're gunna let ya do that."

"Then I'll just 'persuade' 'em."

Valeri giggled and sighed. "Beelzemon…I-thanks."

Beelzemon grinned and put his arm around her. "I love you too."

When they went to the school the next day, Beelzemon almost wished he had not come as he realized that most of Valeri's classes were really boring, he ended up either falling asleep or talking to Valeri while she worked on her assignments. It was also hard to navigate through the hallways, since there were so many teenagers and even though they were afraid of the viral and tried to avoid him, Beelzemon had a hard time trying to keep them from bumping into Valeri. He ended up having her walk on his right side to ensure that no one hit her injured arm, putting his arm around her every time he spotted Dagger and his friends. The boys liked to try to trip her up as she was walking down or up the stairs and hit her injured arm.

Valeri was quite pleased to have Beelzemon with her. The other teenagers made less fun of her and left her alone, she also now had someone to sit next to and talk to in class and at lunch. Beelzemon also could not help but show off the design Valeri had painted on him by either not wearing his shirt, jacket or neither, embarrassing her terribly. Unfortunately, for Beelzemon though, after the girls got over their fear of him they started flirting him. They would bother him at lunch and try to sit by him, angering Valeri until she yelled at them, startling everyone.

One time during P.E. Valeri and Beelzemon were sitting on the bleachers watching the others play dodge ball.

Certain no one was watching, Dagger hurled the ball he was holding at Valeri. The ball hit her square on her injured arm, causing her to scream.

Startled, Beelzemon looked down at her. "Val? Val, what's wrong?"  
Valeri was clutching her injured arm, tears coursing down her face from the excruciating pain. "Someone threw a ball at me, it hit my arm."

Beelzemon looked up, seeing Dagger snickering. He picked up the ball. Taking careful aim, he launched the ball at him with extreme force.

Dagger cried out and fell as the ball slammed into his chest.

The teacher blew on the whistle, rushing over to Dagger. Mr. Nurisama walked over to Beelzemon, looking furious. "How dare you attack one of my students like that!"

"He hurt Valeri!" Beelzemon said defensively, pointing to Valeri.

Mr. Nurisama looked down at Valeri. "Did you see him do it, Valeri?"

Valeri nodded.

"Hm, go to the nurse."

As Beelzemon led Valeri towards the door, the teacher called to him, "Take Dagger with you too!"

Beelzemon scowled. He walked over to Dagger and, taking him by the collar of his shirt, dragged him along to the Nurse's Office.

After the trip to the nurse's office, Valeri and Beelzemon went to her Biology class, where Beelzemon fell asleep while the teacher gave a speech on the lifestyle of birds.

Friday night came and Beelzemon was sitting on the couch, waiting for Ms. Shinshiju to be done with helping Valeri to get dressed. Beelzemon looked up from the TV and his jaw dropped when he saw Valeri walking through the doorway. She was wearing a one-strapped black dress made of satin-like material that went just below her knees and black low-heeled boots that went to her knees and zipped up on the sides. Her hair was put up in an invisible French braid

"Um, y-ya like it?" Valeri asked, smiling shyly and blushing lightly.

Beelzemon stood up and walked over to her. "Val, ya look sooo…whoa, sexy." He looked her up and down and whistled.

Valeri blushed deeply. "T-thanks. Soo, aren't you going to wear your shirt?"

"Nah, too nice outside for that. I'll just wear my jacket." He picked up his jacket and slipped it on.

"Oh, Ok."

"Damn do you look sexy! Looks like I'm gunna haveta keep the other guys from tryin' ta hit on ya." he said with a chuckle.

Valeri giggled. "I know you will."  
Beelzemon brushed a stray strand of hair off her face, leaned down, and kissed her softly, resting one hand on her cheek and one arm around her waist. Valeri put her hand on his cheek.  
Yuri walked in and, seeing the two, sighed. "Val, you are so lucky."

The two pulled away and looked at her. She was wearing a glittery red spaghetti strap dress that had a ruffled bottom and ended just above her knees. She wore black leather strapped high-heeled sandals that buckled. Her hair was put up just like Valeri's. She had on red heart-shaped earrings and makeup.

"Why?" Valeri asked.

"Because you have such a hot boyfriend. Who woulda thought that the girl who had no friends and was so shy she had a hard time asking others for stuff would even _get_ a boyfriend!"

"Ah, shut it Yuri!" Beelzemon barked.

"I don't have to."

"Now, now that's enough you two," Ms. Shinshiju said as she walked into the room. "Come on, get in the van."

When they reached the school Yuri went to find her friends and Beelzemon followed Valeri as she looked for Michael. They found him sitting in one of the chairs near the back of the gym.

Many of the teenagers, especially the boys, stared at Valeri and in surprise; she usually wore more casual, less girly outfits. They could not help but stare at her, at least until Beelzemon shot them venomous glances and growled warningly.

"Hey, Michael." Valeri said as they reached were he was sitting.

Michael looked up at her and gasped. "H-hello." He blushed deeply and turned his gaze away.

"I'm gunna go stand by the entrance." Beelzemon said, indicating with his thumb. He turned and walked away.

"Oh, alright. C'ya." Valeri said, slightly disappointed that he was not going to stay. She sat down beside Michael.

"S-so, um…you look astounding…." he said, quite flustered.

Valeri smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Beelzemon was watching them with disgust from the other side of the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot one the wall. _She's MY girlfriend! Why should she be hanging out with him? Doesn't she know he likes 'er? Maybe not. Or maybe she's just ignoring him and being, bleh, nice. That's the way she is. _He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Beelzemon?"

He opened his eyes and looked down to see Valeri holding a cup of water. "Hmm?"

She held up the cup. "I thought you might want something to drink."

"Thanks." he said, taking the cup from her and taking a sip.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Beelzemon smiled and put his hand on her cheek. "You do know that Michael likes ya, doncha?"

Valeri's smile faded. "Yes." She sighed.

"Not gettin' any ideas right?"

"'Course not," Valeri hugged Beelzemon. "I love you and no one else, 'cept Mom and Yuri of course."

"That's good."

"Well, I'd better get back to Michael, won't you come with?"

"Nah, ya know how I feel about him."

She sighed. "Yes, well, I'll be back in a couple minutes ta check up on you."

Beelzemon smiled as he watched her walk away. _I never thought I'd have a friend, yet here I am with a human that loves me. A human! Oh well, I love her all the same. God she looks so beautiful in that outfit. Well, actually she looks beautiful period._ He downed the rest of his water, tossed the cup in the trashcan, rested his chin on his chest, and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

Valeri walked over to Michael. He was staring straight ahead, eyes full of terror.

"What's wrong Michael?"  
"It's Dagger. He's coming this way, and he doesn't look happy." Michael replied in a frightened whisper.

Valeri turned around and saw Dagger stomping towards them, a hateful look on his face. "Oh God."

"Valeri! I gotta bone ta pick with you!" Dagger said, grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her against the wall.

"Uh, w-what is it?"

"What the hell do ya think you're doin' hanging around with my brother? Why won't you hang out with me?" Dagger asked hurtfully. He pushed harder on her shoulders. "And might I add you look quite sexy in that outfit?"

"Ow! Stop! Let go!"

"Aw, come on, babe. Wanna go out with me?" Dagger asked, a feral grin spreading on his face. He ran his fingers across her cheek.  
Valeri gave him a look of disgust. "Why would I want to go out with the guy that beats me up every day? I don't think so."

Dagger growled. "You stupid bitch! Fine, then I'll just make you." He leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers in an eager, hungry kiss that bruised her lips, pressing his body against hers to keep her from struggling.

Valeri kicked him hard in the shin and he pulled away.

"OW! Why you-!" He balled his hand in a fist and backhanded her viciously.

Tears swelled in Valeri's eyes and she could taste blood in her mouth. "Ow…."

Michael had run over to Beelzemon. "Beelzemon! My brother's got Valeri!"

"What?" Beelzemon's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Dagger with Valeri pinned to the wall, forcefully kissing her. He rushed over to them, knocking everyone out of the way. _Damn that boy! This time I'm gonna kill him!_

Valeri's eyes widened when she saw Dagger pull out a switchblade after he pulled away from the kiss.

He pressed it to her throat. "I'm gunna give you a choice. Either ya go out with me or I'll slit yer pretty throat!"

Valeri was unable to answer, not wanting to hurt her throat on the blade.

Dagger pressed the blade harder into her throat and squeezed her injured shoulder harder. Valeri cried out in pain, tears slid down her face.

Beelzemon came up behind Dagger and grabbed him by the back of his throat. "How dare you harm Val! I've been waitin' ta be able ta getcha for hurtin' her!"

Dagger struggled uselessly as Beelzemon slammed him into the wall not far from Valeri. Valeri slid down the wall and put her hand on her throat, pressing her lips together to keep from crying out.

"Nobody hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it!" Beelzemon snarled in Dagger's face.

Dagger's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Beelzemon hurled Dagger into a large crowd of scared teenagers before walking after him. Valeri stood up and took off towards the entrance.

Beelzemon heard her and spun around. "Val!" He took off after her. He found her standing outside.

Valeri looked over her shoulder at him as he walked up to her. He could see the tears on her face glinting in the light from the moon and her whole body shaking. He could also see the bruises on her cheek and lips.

"Val? You alright?" he asked as he walked up to her

Valeri nodded and removed her hand from her throat to wipe her eyes, show him the long line oozing blood.

Beelzemon untied his bandana and wrapped it around her neck. "Better?" he asked, tying the ends.

"A little. Thanks."

"Yer welcome."

Valeri rested her head against his chest and he put his arms around her.

"It's alright now. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." Beelzemon said soothingly, running his claws through her hair slowly.

"I know." Valeri said softly, closing her eyes.

"I think I got somethin' that might cheer ya up."

"Hmm?" Valeri looked up at him curiously.

Beelzemon took a small black box from under one of his arm guards and held it out to Valeri.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Valeri opened the lid and gasped. Inside was a silver chain with an aqua green dragon wrapped around a red heart-shaped stone.

"I thought you might like it, since you like dragons."  
"Oh, Beelzemon. I love it! Thank you." She hugged him happily.

Beelzemon smiled. "Yer welcome." He fastened the necklace around her neck.

Valeri pulled away. "I have something for you too," she said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of a hidden pocket on her dress.

She held it out to him and he took it, looking at her questionably. He had not been expecting to get anything from her.

He unfolded it and surveyed the picture before looking up at her. "Val, I-I don't know what ta say. No one's ever made somethin' for me before."

Valeri smiled. "You don't have to. I was hoping you would like it."

Beelzemon sighed. "I love you, so much." He brushed his hand across her cheek and leaned down to kiss her passionately yet gently because of her bruised lips.

Both were unaware that Michael was watching them as they made-out. He sighed. _I guess she only liked me as a friend._ Desolate and disappointed, Michael walked back inside.

Beelzemon pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day, love. You wanna go back inside?"

"Sure, if you want. I feel better now."

Beelzemon smiled. "Aright."

They walked inside. Inside everyone was calming down and continuing with their conversations, the music was still playing. Suddenly "Only One" by Yellowcard stared up.

"I like this song." Valeri said quietly.

Beelzemon put his arms around her, listening to the lyrics. "You know, this kinda says how I feel about you."

Valeri giggled. "Yeah. You know, this could be our song."

"Yeah."

Valeri sang along to the song under her breath. This really has been a Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
